


Put On Your Running Shoes, I’m Ready to Go

by PeachBootyLou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Blow Jobs, Comic Book Illustrator Zayn, Costumes, Drinking, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gym, Gym Instructor Louis, Gym Worker Liam, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Harry is 24 and Louis is 26, Harry is a little awkward sometimes but who isn’t?, Implied Anal Sex, In more ways than one, Louis is also as subtle as a brick, M/M, Museum Tour Guide Harry, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Strangers to Friends, halloween party, pearl necklaces, slight miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachBootyLou/pseuds/PeachBootyLou
Summary: Harry Styles avoided entering the swanky gym Liam worked at as much as he could help it. That is until a forgotten wallet, a chance encounter, and a single leap of faith turned him paying member. Louis Tomlinson was a fit enough gym instructor to get Harry hooked, but now Harry wanted more than just a workout with him.Or the one where Harry has to go to Liam at the gym he works at and just so happens to catch Louis giving a group exercise class, convincing him to start going to that gym just to see Louis as much as he can. And as it turns out, Louis may be just as eager to see him too.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 40
Kudos: 234





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written in my life and I've been in fandoms for more than a decade so it's safe to say I've waited long enough. This was honestly going to be just a short drabble shared to my friends but it somehow grew into something so much bigger than I could have ever imagined myself writing. So I'd like to thank my lovely aforementioned friends Paula and Gloria for not only reading through my constant edits but also for answering my endless questions and just for generally being so supportive the entire time. I hope this fic is something everyone can enjoy.

“Have you seen my earphones?” Harry called out, huffing slightly as he tossed one of his many Halloween themed decorative pillows off the rugged brown loveseat. He slid his hand between the cushions and felt around, pulling it out with what looked like an old Cheeto in his grasp. He shuddered and hurried to the kitchen to toss it into their rubbish bin.

“Niall! Hello? Have you seen my earphones?” Harry tried again, annoyance tinging his voice as he ran his hand under the sink and then dried it off on the dish towel hanging nearby. He put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot, mouth tightening at the lack of response.

A few beats of silence passed but then he heard the tell tale creak of Niall’s old oak door opening and the decorative bat hanging over it bouncing off the top.

“Christ you can project your voice when you really need to,” Niall grumbled, yawning and running his eyes, “I think Mrs. Kim from down the hall must’ve heard you this time. And it’s not Halloween for another week and a half so no scaring people yet,” He walked over to the refrigerator, obviously oblivious or unconcerned with Harry’s growing ire. Harry gave another huff, watching Niall pull out a container of noodles from who knows when and taking a sniff.

“You’re so funny when you wanna be sassy or whatever it is you’re doing,” Niall laughed, shrugging a bit at the food and going to pour it into a bowl. Harry crossed his arms and turned his body to face Niall, rolling his eyes then catching his own sass.

“This is serious Niall! I’ve got to get to the gym before- I’ve just got to go!” Harry complained, catching himself but it was too little too late.

Niall let out a sudden cackle as he warmed up the questionable noodles and leaned against the counter top.

“Before what? Before Fit Louis from the gym shows up and starts giving his oh-so-entertaining exercise lessons for all the MILFs that also pretend not to ogle him?” Niall hummed, Harry’s face immediately warming and his arms dropping at his sides.

“That’s not even- I don’t go to see fi- _Louis_ take the time out of his day to teach people of all ages different stretching and strength techniques,” Harry argued, trying to keep his voice leveled.

Niall removed his food from the microwave once it beeped and he grabbed a clean fork from the sink, humming around his bite. Harry’s eyes narrowed, knowing full well Niall had something to say and it would definitely be at his expense. Niall swallowed his bite, staring at Harry who stared right back. He smiled, noticing Harry’s nervous ticks the longer the silence dragged on. Taking pity on him, Niall decided to _finally_ speak.

“You’re full of shite!”

Harry closed his eyes for a second and groaned, Niall laughing loudly and pointing his fork at Harry, sending a loose noodle flying at Harry’s trainer clad feet.

“Fucking hell, Niall do you have to-“ he began though it just caused the other man to let out an even louder torrent of laughter. Harry sighed dramatically, waiting for Niall to finally give it a rest.

Niall’s laughter subsided into a few spaced chuckles, the man wiping a stray tear from his eye.

“Alright I’m sorry H, okay? It’s just that I can’t believe you think you’re being subtle enough about your big fat crush on Fit Louis from the gym. I mean, for fuck’s sake you only go Tuesdays and Thursdays which just so happens to be the two days of the week he teaches his classes there. And before you ask how I know that, Liam told me,” Niall rambled on before taking a bite.

“And why did that even come up with Liam?”

“Oh. Well because I told him you fancied that Louis lad and given that our precious Liam _works_ at that gym, I also asked him when exactly Louis taught classes. And lo and behold, it’s every Tuesday and Thursday, six in the evening on the dot,” Niall grinned wickedly, making Harry go beet red for the second time in the conversation.

“ _You told Liam_?” Harry whined, rubbing his hands down his face and slumping down onto one of their rickety dining chairs. It was bad enough that Niall knew, but now Liam knew. Sweet, good natured Liam who Harry knew would definitely bring up this topic and not drop it because that man loves love.

In fact, Liam met his own boyfriend Zayn at that same gym. Well, technically in the shared car park of the gym when he saw the latter walking with a stack of comic books from a nearby store to his car, only for some to slip from the stack. Liam, being the helper bee he was since childhood, quickly began helping the man pick them up. One conversation and coffee date later, and the two were inseparable ever since.

That wasn’t to say Harry was bitter about that, not in the slightest. He adored the pair of them, always happy to sing their praises. It was just that their romantic meeting really was a rare occurrence, much more rare than Liam was willing to believe. So because of that, he loved encouraging Harry to pursue pretty much any and all romantic prospects. And now with this new tidbit, Harry knew Liam wasn’t going to let it go, especially because it involved one of his coworkers.

“Yeah, I mean shit Harry no offense but I had to tell someone or I was going to go mad,” Niall hummed, not sounding the least bit guilty. Not that Harry expected him to.

Harry sighed and picked a piece of lint off his dark violet shorts, smiling a bit at the way they matched the color of his nails for the week. He cleared his throat then frowned, looking at Niall again, determined to make his point.

“Niall..” he began but then just felt the stubbornness seep away and he let out a rather girlish whine. He laid his forehead on the table, resting directly onto one of the cute spider embroidered placemats Mrs. Kim gifted them.

“I didn’t realize I was that obvious,” Harry mumbled, Niall snorting and pushing his noodles around. “Okay, okay I guess I was but like.. it always felt.. contained, I guess is the word I’m looking for. That it existed in a bubble,” he continued. Harry lifted his head again to look at Niall who was dangling a single noodle into his own mouth. After successfully managing to eat the noodle a few failed attempts, Niall looked at Harry and placed the now empty bowl into the sink.

“It still is, mate. I don’t think Liam would tell the lad about this, at least not without talking to you about it first,” Niall reassured him, finally sounding a bit more remorseful. “Besides, I don’t even think Liam would have to tell him, if your stories are anything to go by.”

Harry laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and feeling a small strand of hair that didn’t quite make it into his bun. He’d have to fix that now or it was going to bother him the rest of the day. He pulled his hair free of the hair band and slipped it out, combing it up again and making sure to pull all his hair securely.

“I mean.. you think? You think Louis might already know?” Harry asked, pulling his brunette curls at the top of his head then twisting the hair around to make a bun. Niall watched him then laughed, walking over to sit across from Harry at the table.

“Mate. _Yes_. Unless you’ve been making up stories to take the piss with me, I think he knows, or at the very least thinks you’re a creep,” Niall shrugged, Harry letting out an affronted gasp. Niall laughed loudly. “I’m kidding Harry! Kidding!”

Harry hummed, side eyeing Niall for a moment and letting his head hang back. He stared at the dusty kitchen ceiling and thought back to when he first saw Louis, a completely accidental event.

It started about two months ago.

_Harry was on his way to return Liam’s wallet the man had left at their flat the night prior. Harry made it a point to avoid Liam’s gym as much as possible, lest Liam make his ritual attempt to get Harry to sign up for a membership. But he knew Liam wouldn’t make it far during the day without his wallet so he bit the bullet._

_Harry quickly made his way into the pristine, almost sterile looking gym, immediately met with distant grunts and the metallic sounds of exercise equipment in use. He approached the front desk quickly, holding Liam’s wallet at the ready to simply hand it off to the woman at her computer and leave._

_“Leila, hi love, hi! I’m just here to drop Liam’s wallet off, he left it at mine and Niall’s flat last night so if you could just give-“ he began, only to be interrupted by a commotion by the open room behind the desks. Leila quickly looked back and groaned then looked back at Harry apologetically._

_“Shit, Harry we’ve got a protein shake situation back there, a newbie probably knocked over our new shipment of powder and if I don’t go now it’ll never get cleaned up” she sighed, Harry halfheartedly laughing and lifting the wallet again._

_“But Liam is right there, right by the tablet rental shelves so you can just hand it off to him there! Sorry!” Leila continued and shrugged, running into the back room. Harry’s shoulders slumped and he groaned, turning to where Leila had pointed to. And there in the distance indeed was Liam, reorganizing some of the tablets they had available for rental._

_“Fuck my life,” Harry sighed in frustration, gripping the wallet tightly at his side as he tried his best not to stomp his way to where Liam was. As he approached, Liam glanced over._

_“Harry! Hey mate, what are you doing here?” The bearded man asked, face lighting up instantly. Which of course made Harry immediately feel guilty for being as grumpy as he was. “Finally taking my advice and getting a membership?”_

_Harry smiled tightly and shook his head, “As tempted as I am Liam, no. You actually forgot your wallet at my flat last night, didn’t notice it until this morning,” he answered, lifting the worn brown wallet and waving it. Liam’s eyes landed on the wallet, eyebrows furrowing for just a moment then gasping._

_“Oh my god how did I not even notice that?” Liam breathed out in relief, grinning at him. Harry gave him a genuine smile, eyes panning out for a moment. He scanned the nearby treadmills, maybe only half of them in use. In the large open area between them and the treadmills were about a dozen women, some stretching while others seemed to be whispering amongst themselves excitedly. Suddenly, almost in the same moment, their heads whipped around to a nearby door opening and demeanors transformed into flirtatious. Harry’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion, following the women‘s gazes in curiosity._

_There walked a man, no not just a man, one of the most handsome men Harry had ever had the fortune of laying his eyes on. He could vaguely hear Liam talking to his right but it all sounded garbled as Harry continued his gaze on this specimen of a man. He wore the same grey uniform t-shirt the other employees wore, paired with some fitted knee length black shorts but somehow this man made it look like it came fresh off a Paris runway. Harry’s eyes slipped down from some distinctively muscled thighs, apparent even through the dark fabric of the shorts, to admire the strength of the man’s defined calves, a tattoo barely visible from the distance. Now Harry always prided himself on being a lover of a person themselves, not focusing so much of the physical aspect. That being said, Harry had never been more sure he was a leg guy than he ever had in this moment. He let his eyes slide back up, almost whimpering when he saw Hot Legs lifting one of his arms up above his head, bending it as the elbow as he used his other hand to pull it down in an apparent stretch. The golden skin from his legs clearly was uniform on his entire body if his tattooed, defined arm was anything to go by. Even from the distance, the rounded muscle of his bicep could be seen, making Harry subconsciously bite down on his own lip. Though he had a feeling biting down on Hot Legs’ bicep would feel much firmer. But he wasn’t bulky, like those people who basically lived their entire lives in a gym. He was just the right level of fit, limber in the way someone is when they get their exercise from sports and outdoor activities. It made sense in Harry’s head._

_Then. Then Harry got to the best part of all, this man’s gorgeous face. Harry was friends with some of the most beautiful men on the planet, with people like Zayn in his circle, there was no denying that. But they were all a distant memory as Harry admired the contours of this man’s face, the way his cheekbones jutted out just so, his beard that was neither too sculpted nor too scruffy, his chestnut brown hair that had been styled to stay out of his eyes in a sexy, effortless quiff with the sides cropped closer to his scalp. And finally, those eyes. Those eyes that even from afar, stood out in a gorgeous blue hue that outshone all the bland greys, blacks, and whites of the gym’s aesthetic._

_The women immediately moved into three rows of four on the large black mat, the man moving in front of them and being blocked from view, much to Harry’s dismay. It was then that Harry snapped back into reality and felt a slight tug to his hand, or what was actually the wallet in his hand. He blinked suddenly, head whipping around to look at Liam who was staring at him expectantly. The man’s brown eyes glanced down at the wallet then back up at Harry._

_“What? Oh! Whoops, sorry Liam, I got a bit distracted” Harry blurted out, face going hot and letting go of the wallet. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jumper and shifted his weight from side to side._

_Liam smiled and pocketed the wallet, “No worries mate, I saw you scoping out the place so I definitely wasn’t going to interrupt,” he grinned and turned to fully face the mat. He hummed a bit to himself, Harry watching him from the corners of his eyes, hoping the man wouldn’t comment on Harry’s borderline creepy ogling. “I know you’ve said you’re not interested in investing in a membership but I really have to give it another shot. Weights and machines might not strike your fancy but there’s the pool and..” Liam spoke again, Harry half tuning out the same speech the man gave him once a week._

_“... And if that doesn’t convince you, there are also weekly classes. Like right there, Louis is giving a beginners aerobics class, twice a week!” Liam finished, Harry immediately zoning back in and practically breaking his neck to look at him._

_“Louis? Hot- the guy giving the class right there? His name is Louis?” Harry hummed, feigning disinterest though celebration buzzers played in his head now that he had a name to that_   
_gorgeous face._

_“Yeah that’s right! That’s Louis, Louis Tomlinson. He was already working here before I started, but not for very long. Maybe a month or two. His classes are co-ed but so far he’s only had women sign up. Not that that should discourage you! You’d be more than welcome! You might even be the favorite as the only man,” Liam grinned encouragingly, bouncing in his spot._

_Harry laughed quietly and looked over at Louis who was walking a circle around his students, adjusting someone’s posture as they did a toe touch. Louis glanced over where Harry and Liam stood, lips pulling onto a friendly smile and giving a wave. In an instant, Harry’s entire body felt catatonic, vaguely noticing Liam return the greeting then giving him a nudge._

_Louis’ eyes shifted from Liam to Harry, his smile going from familiar to simply polite. Liam nudged him twice more, breaking Harry out of his stone exterior. He gave a shy smile, lifting his right hand to give a weak wave. Louis’ smile visibly brightened and he waved once more, giving Harry a nod then turning back to his class._

_And just like that, Harry was hooked._

“Harry? Earth to Harry? Helloooo?” Niall’s voice intruded back into Harry’s head like a bull in a china shop, making him flinch. He lifted his head upright and looked over at Niall, the other man smirking at him knowingly. “Where’d that curly head of yours go? La la land? Or should I say Lou Lou land?”

Harry gave him an unimpressed scowl that only served to make Niall grin proudly at his own pun. He got up and sighed, fixing the placemat back into the right spot and taking a few steps. “Wait, you never answered my question. Have you seen my earphones?”

“No, I haven’t. But speaking of, I think it’s time you join us twenty first century people and get some AirPods. Cabled earbuds are for the boomers,” Niall teased, getting up to open the freezer and peek in. “And if you want to get there on time to ogle Louis, you should probably just borrow my AirPods and go.”

Harry checked the time on his phone and cursed, running out to grab his jacket hanging from the hook on the door.

“They’re on the table by the key basket!” Niall called out, Harry cursing again and grabbing the white earbud container and running out the door.

******

The walk from their flat to the gym never took long, though since October started he always took just a while longer to admire the ever developing Halloween decorations that adorned the surrounding businesses and streets.

Except for the gym, that remained as pristine and sleek as it always was.

He entered the gym, smiling a bit at the same familiar metallic sound of buzzing activity. After greeting Leila, he headed straight to the treadmills as usual.

Because he wanted to focus on his cardio. Not because he would have a perfect view of Louis teaching his class, of course not.

After fiddling with his Bluetooth and settings for a good five minutes before finally managing to connect Niall’s AirPods to his phone, Harry scanned the gym, seeing the same familiar faces he had since he began coming in regularly. It was comforting, though he rarely spoke to anyone there outside of Liam and the occasional distant greeting to Louis. Which was the worst part, because Harry had been going to the gym for over two months now and he still hadn’t progressed past the casual “Hello” with Louis.

Not that he hadn’t had the chance, he’d had plenty of them. It was that Harry was the king of psyching himself out and Louis was just so damn _pretty_.

Harry stepped onto the treadmill and began his leisurely pace, his “Yearning” playlist serving as his comfort soundtrack. As if on cue, Louis walked out onto the mat just as Lou Gramm belted out about wanting to know what love is. He shook his head to himself and laughed at the coincidental timing, though he must have miscalculated the volume because Louis glanced over at him, eyebrows quirked in obvious amusement. He smiled shyly and looked down, cheeks going bright red but if anyone asked, he’d blame it on the treadmill.

As he continued walking, he absentmindedly noticed how distant and tinny the audio sounded on the AirPods and made the mental note to tell Niall they were probably defective. It was no matter though, watching Louis touch his entire palms flat onto the mat was more entertainment than Elton John could ever dream to offer, no offense to the man.

Harry grinned as “Wild Thoughts” began to play, his walk going flirty even as distant as it sounded. He held onto the bars, watching Louis with what was probably what Niall called his “creepy frog stare.” Louis turned around, checking his tablet for a moment, then looked up just as Harry’s favorite lyric came up.

Finding a bit of boldness within himself, Harry looked right at him and sang “You know this cookie’s for the baking” quietly. Louis’ eyebrows raised slightly, mouth quirking up. For a second Harry froze, thinking Louis somehow could hear what was playing in the Airpods but the other man looked away a moment later and went back to his exercises.

As Louis lifted his leg, bent at the knee and holding his foot to that firm backside, Harry couldn’t help but notice the mouthwatering lines of muscle formed on the calf of his other leg. He looked down at his own legs and while they had decent definition, he wondered if he should actually start taking Louis’ class to improve them.

After some indiscernible amount of time assessing his calves, Harry looked back up to enjoy Louis’ next pose only to find the students talking amongst themselves. It wasn’t very often Louis gave his students a break so early in their sessions. Before Harry could dwell long on it however, he felt a presence to his right.

“One of ABBA’s top tier songs I’d say.”

Harry involuntarily flinched and turned towards the voice, his eyes widening to what must have been an absolute comical roundness. His jaw dropped as his mind caught up to what his eyes were capturing. He wondered in the back of his mind if this is what it felt to mentally bluescreen.

Because there stood Louis. Not across from him, on the mat, having his students run high knees from one end to the other. But here. Right here, next to Harry, staring at him with those brilliant blue eyes.

“I..” Harry began, voice trailing off as he took in what this gorgeous man looked like so close.

First, Harry took in his eyebrows, curved and sculpted in a way that only happened naturally, lifting slightly over the light lines of the man’s forehead. Harry then allowed his gaze to move down to his cheeks, fighting the urge to run his fingernails through the man’s beard, just to feel its roughness. And although Louis’ hair looked to be a uniform deep brown from a distance, now Harry could see not only some lighter bits, but noticeable silver strands forming from his temples. Harry’s eyes jumped to Louis’ mouth, the man’s lips thinner than Harry’s own but damn if the way they moved while forming words didn’t make Harry feel a warmth in his chest.

Wait. Louis was speaking.

Harry blinked and clumsily pulled the AirPods out of his ears, nearly dropping them onto the moving treadmill beneath his feet. Louis looked down and laughed quietly, then lifted his gaze back up at Harry, no malice in his eyes.

“Oh! Uh yeah ABBA is-“ Harry began, then paused and realized that he could still hear his music playing. Not from the earbuds though, from his _phone speaker_. “Wait, shit!” He huffed, grabbing his phone to stop the music only to skip to the next song then drop it onto the still running treadmill.

Louis pressed his lips together tightly, bright eyes sparkling even more with mirth as Harry tried to bend to grab the phone while still walking.

“Shit okay I uh..” Harry whispered to himself, watching the phone fall down onto the tiled gym floor with a loud clatter. He felt the machine slow to a stop, whipping his head around to see Louis pressing a button on the treadmill, giving Harry a wink. Louis walked around to lift the phone, which much to Harry’s humiliation was now blasting “I Want You To Want Me.”

Louis paused the song, surrounding gym goers snickering quietly but slowly returning to their own activities.

Harry, on the other hand, felt what was probably the most intense case of mortification ever recorded in human history. It almost felt like a cold, gooey sensation that spread down his limbs and settled at his hands and feet. He opened his mouth to say something, anything resembling a human word. Unfortunately he did no such thing, unless a pitiful whine counted as English.

“Happens to the best of us,” Louis shrugged, grinning and turning Harry’s phone over in his hand. “And in your defense, you’ve been playing nothing but absolute bangers, mate. Almost turned my aerobics class into a dance class.”

Harry fishmouthed silently. The coldness in his body began to warm up to an almost unbearable heat that decided to settle in his face. Louis raised his eyebrows, grin dimming slightly. He shifted his weight a bit and tilted his face, though his eyes never left Harry’s face.

“Sorry!” Harry suddenly blurted out, tongue almost feeling like jelly. Louis’ smile brightened once again, eyes crinkling slightly. If Louis’ polite smile was as lovely as it was, his genuine smile was something to truly behold. “I um.. thank you. Thank you for warning me about my music,” he began again, speaking at a much more socially acceptable volume. “And for stopping the treadmill.. and giving me my phone,” he continued, taking the phone from Louis.

Louis looked down at Harry’s hand, lips curving into a smile, “I like that color,” he said, lifting his own hand by his face and wiggling his fingers. “Of your nails, goes with your shorts,” he clarified.

Harry looked at his shorts for a moment then smiled brightly, his chest loosening. It was strange how quickly Louis was able to talk him off a ledge of embarrassment with a simple compliment.

“Oh! Thank you! I didn’t even really plan it. Just a happy coincidence”

Louis laughed quietly and nodded, reaching his hand towards Harry, “I’m Louis, Louis Tomlinson. I work here,” He tugged his shirt a bit at the logo with his other hand.

Harry immediately shook his hand, admiring their hands together. “I’m Harry! Styles.. Harry Styles!” He answered, Louis chuckling and looking down at their still joined hands. Harry got himself to let go and rubbed the back of his neck. “Don’t work here just um.. just come here. Sometimes,” He mentally slapped himself. Of course Louis knew he didn’t work there.

Much to Harry’s relief though, Louis didn’t look at him like he was drunk off his arse.

“Yeah I’ve seen you around sometimes, with Liam sometimes too. You used to look like you would rather clean King’s Cross with a toothbrush than come in here,” Louis snorted.

A silent alarm played in Harry’s head. He always figured he wasn’t even a blip on Louis’ radar, yet here he was finding out that Louis’d had a concept of him for who knows how long. He felt a brief moment of panic but that quickly was superseded by a sense of flattery.

Harry relaxed his body into a flirtier stance, cocking his weight onto one leg and tilted his face slightly. “Well that was before I had a reason to want to be here,” he hummed. Louis’ eyes widened for a moment, seemingly surveying the situation. Harry held his ground, hoping that this small shot in the dark could pay off.

“Is that so? Must be one hell of a reason” the other man hummed, chest puffing out subtly. Oh, so it was _on._ Before Harry was able to continue however, Louis spoke up once again. “I’ve got to return to my class though, or my students are going to be stroppy with me for the rest of the hour.”

Harry tried not to pout as Louis stepped back and headed back towards the students on the mat.

The blue eyed man paused, “If you ever get tired of treadmill walks, my classes are every Tuesday and Thursday at six. You can sign up with Leila at the front. I’d like to see if you can keep up with me,” He offered with a wink and a wave.

Harry gawked at Louis’ retreating figure, trying to finally process the events of the last five minutes. Not only had Harry completely made an arse of himself in front of the entire gym, he also managed to get Louis to not only speak to him, but invite him to his class. All by accident!

One bathroom visit and a stop by the front desk later, Harry was on his way back home. He hummed to himself, the smile on his face starting to make his cheeks sore. There was no way he would be able to tamper this good mood enough by the time he got home to hide it from Niall. Not that he really wanted to at this point anyway, especially now that Niall knew and had even told Liam.

******

Harry practically bounced up the steps, having too much residual energy to bother taking the lift to his floor, opting instead for the rarely used stairs. He giggled quietly to himself as he approached their door, which Niall had taken the liberty of decorating with a stick-on white board. Given the season it currently said “We put the BOO in booty,” courtesy of Niall.

“I’m home and I’ve got so much to tell you! About Louis!“ Harry called out as he stepped through the door and set the AirPod container into the key bowl. “Did you hear me? Ni, you’ll never guess-“ he continued, hanging his jacket onto the hook on the door then turning around, practically choking on air seeing Niall on their loveseat with _Liam_.

“Well hello there Harry, good workout?” Niall sang out, shit eating grin overtaking his entire face. He crossed his legs on the coffee table, arms outstretched along the back of the couch. Liam turned to face Harry with a warm smile and wave. Bless Liam Payne

“So you finally said more than two words to Louis?” Liam asked, face innocent but tone knowing.

Scratch that, fuck Liam Payne.

“I uh, what are you- what?” Harry stuttered, stumbling over his words as he slipped off his tennis shoes and set them on the shoe rack by the door. He walked around the back of the loveseat, ruffling Niall’s hair then slumped down onto the recliner. “What do you know, Liam?” He huffed.

Liam laughed, having the decency to look half apologetic. “Well, I don’t know all the details but I _did_ get a text from Louis like five minutes ago telling me my mate Harry ‘had a bit of a moment at the gym.’ Oh and that ‘he seems very sweet when he’s flustered.’”

“Sweet? Harry, you wee, sweet thing!” Niall whooped, hugging a decorative pillow to his chest and swaying. Harry put his hands on his warm cheeks, staring at Liam silently. Teetering between embarrassment and curiosity, Harry cleared his throat.

“He mentioned _me_? Louis mentioned me five minutes ago?” Harry breathed quietly, rubbing the skin of his face underneath his fingers. He was past the point of embarrassment, at this point he just wanted to know even if it meant enduring Niall’s teasing.

“Yeah, but he didn’t really give me any details. Just know that you guys talked after you had some sort of incident while working out. Which leads to my question, what exactly happened?” Liam answered, leaning forward in interest and muting the footie game on the television. Normally, Niall would complain but it was obvious this gossip was much more interesting than football.

Harry snatched the pillow from Niall and hid his face in it, groaning. Sure, he knew he was going to have to tell the men what happened but that didn’t mean it was going to be easy. After a few moments Harry lifted his head with a bit of a pout, received by two equally curious faces.

“Okay. So first of all, Niall your AirPods are shit. They disconnected from my phone midway through my workout for absolutely no reason,” Harry began, making Niall roll his eyes but nudge him to continue. “Anyways. So I was on the treadmill, listening to music and uh.. Well watching Louis give his aerobic class. I guess the Airpods disconnected, but I didn’t even notice because, well, I just thought they were defective. So that’s why I could barely hear the music.”

Liam nodded sympathetically, unlike Niall who immediately covered his face in secondhand embarrassment, knowing where this story was going.

“After like four songs, Louis finally came over and let me know everyone could hear my music. But not in a mean way, he was actually really nice. Complimented my music taste and everything!” Harry continued then froze in realization. “Oh fuck. Oh god. Louis heard me singing- oh my god!” He whined, hiding his face.

Niall peaked out from behind his hands, “Oh Christ Harry what did you sing?” He asked, shaking his head.

“It can’t be that bad can it?” Liam asked, watching Harry.

Harry groaned against his hands, “I sang 'Wild Thoughts',” he whispered, lowering his hands. “I looked at him and he fucking watched me sing ‘You know this cookie’s for the baking,’” his voice breaking off into an embarrassed whine.

“That’s so fucking funny, oh god!” Niall cackled, tugging at his hair and shaking his head.

Liam suddenly burst into laughter, trying but failing to muffle himself quiet. “I’m- I’m sorry Harry, that’s just, it sounds like something out of a movie,” he said, reaching to squeeze Harry’s shoulder apologetically.

Harry sighed loudly and slumped back on the recliner, shaking his head up at the ceiling. “He didn’t bring that up when we talked at least,” he said.

“That’s because Louis isn’t mean, sure he likes to tease me but that’s because we’re good friends,” Liam said, smiling. “Nevermind that though, Haz. What else did you two talk about it?”

Harry perked up slightly and sat up. He looked between his friends, neither man saying a word. He twirled a decorative tassel from the pillow around his index finger and couldn’t help the small shy giggle that left his lips. “He complimented my nails, which you both know I love when people do. And he invited me to sign up for his class so he could see if I can keep up with him!’” He finished, fingers bending air quotes.

Harry bit his bottom lip, smiling excitedly. His eyes jumped between Niall and Liam’s face, assessing their expressions. Liam looked absolutely ecstatic, clapping his hands and cheering while Niall pursed his lips and nodded in approval.

“Sounds to me like Louis wants to see you in all sorts of compromising positions” Niall finally spoke, wiggling his eyebrows, making Liam laugh loudly. “See, if you hadn’t been sitting on your arse and just creeping from afar, you could have had Louis wrapped around your little polished finger ages ago!”

“I’ve got to say I agree with Niall. Especially since I had been telling you to join my gym for months,” Liam added, sipping some of the water he had on the coffee table. “Forget all that though. He invited you to join his class which begs the question, did you?”

“Fuck me, that’s right! Did you sign up so Louis can help you get all fit and limber?” Niall asked excitedly, poking at Harry’s side making the man laugh and pull away.

“Yes! Okay yes I did!” Harry swatted Niall’s hands away and used the pillow on his lap as a shield. “I signed up with Leila after I finished up on the treadmill so starting Tuesday, I will be Louis’ newest student,” He hummed proudly, doing a little happy dance.

“Right on H, that’s fucking ace! Louis is a really great guy, super down to earth and honestly so funny, one of the funniest people I know. Plus, he’s the oldest of like, I think, seven kids, so he’s big on family, and he’s got a heart of gold. He teaches a footie team for kids on the side-“ Liam rambled, Niall tossing a decorative pillow at him.

“You sure you don’t want Louis?” Niall teased. Harry pouted playfully and threw his pillow at Liam as well. His heart felt so much lighter, but it always did whenever he and his friends got to talking. He knew if Zayn was here, he’d be offering advice already. Though he was sure Liam had already filled his boyfriend in.

“Oh fuck off! I just want Harry to know that Louis is a really great prospect! Aside from just his looks!” Liam huffed, shoving at Niall.

“Wait!” Harry blurted out, looking at Liam and crossing his arms. “How do you even know Louis is gay? What if he’s just, like, a very secure straight guy who doesn’t mind complimenting other men?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. Though he didn’t get heterosexual energy from Louis, it was still a possibility.

“Like two weeks after I started working there, he asked me if I was seeing anyone and I told him I was with Zayn. He reassured me he wasn’t trying to hit on me, just that he wanted to know if ‘there were other gay men there too.’ And he also mentioned he’d broken up with his boyfriend a couple of months before starting work there,” Liam answered and got up from the loveseat.

Harry nodded, struggling to keep his mouth from twisting into a smile at the news. So Louis was hot, gay, and very much single. Just Harry’s type.

“Anyways lads, I’ve got to get going. I want to hang out with Z before I go to bed,” Liam continued, feeling around for his phone and wallet then grabbing his keys.

“Oh hanging out? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Harry laughed, making a crude motion with his fingers. Liam flipped him off with a grin, though his cheeks were red. “Text us when you get home, I’m gonna take a shower. I didn’t take one at the gym,” Harry then said and stood up as well.

They said their goodbyes and Harry hurried to his bedroom, stripping down and stepping into his bathroom. He connected his phone to his speaker, playing his shower playlist. After testing the water temperature, Harry hopped into the shower and closed his black cat patterned shower curtain. He closed his eyes and let the hot water loosen his muscles, mind wandering back to the day’s events.

Harry hummed, blindly grabbing his loofah and cherry scented body wash. He lathered it up, running the loofah across his chest and humming along with the music softly. Flashes of Louis’ bright smile and vibrant eyes danced behind Harry’s eyelids, warmth pooling in his belly. He sighed softly, focusing the movements on his left peck, teasing his nipple gently with the rough material of the loofah. Harry could feel his length perking up, his free hand roaming down and gripping loosely. His mind wandered to the image of Louis’ lifting the hand weights above his head, biceps bulging slightly. “Ah..” Harry whimpered gently, squeezing his hand around his cock and sliding it firmly. He twisted his nipple through his loofah, the roughness of the blue material making his cock drip precum.

The memories slowly transformed into a fantasy instead. Of Louis pinning him against the gym shower wall, Harry’s arms up against the wall as the other man jerked him off hard and fast. He subconsciously thanked his lucky stars his music was playing as loudly as it was as whimpers left his lips involuntarily. “Please.. fuck Louis.. make me.. make me cum” Harry breathed, arching his back into his own touch. One twist of his wrist and particularly rough pinch of his nipple had Harry releasing intensely onto the shower floor.

Harry’s limbs felt like jelly in the best way, head swimming in the slowly subsiding pleasure of his climax. He let out a shaky, content sigh, hand slipping down to rest by his hip. Harry’s eyes slid open, taking in the foggy air around him. “Christ.. I needed that though,” he chuckled to himself, starting to scrub his body once again. It was much quicker and more aggressive than how he usually got himself off, but given how wound up he had been at the gym it came as no surprise to him how quickly he finished.

After finishing his shower and drying off, Harry laid in bed, bundled up in his favorite fluffy lavender robe. As his eyes gave in to sleep, Harry sighed contentedly.

It would be a long wait until Tuesday.

******

After five entire days of teasing from Niall, Liam, and even Zayn, Harry’s wait had finally paid off. As he walked into the gym, Harry greeted Leila a little too cheerfully based on her amused expression.

He hurried off into the men’s restroom to check himself out once more. Harry had shaved his face thoroughly, making sure to moisturize religiously every morning and night since the previous Thursday. He’d also used his very lush, very expensive hair oil which always helped make his curls especially defined and shiny. Harry angled just body around, admiring how perky and rounded his bum looked in his black leggings, half thanks to his seamless briefs, the other half thanks to the fact that Harry just had a cute arse if he said so himself. He adjusted his loose, mint green tank top, took a quick breath then exited the bathroom and stepped onto the mat with the other students.

Harry scanned the women, some of them eyeing him curiously. He gave them a polite smile, making a few of them giggle and return the gesture. He twisted his torso, cracking his back more loudly than intended but it was no matter really, he couldn’t embarrass himself more than he had with the music incident.

As he turned the other way, Harry saw Louis walking onto the mat. His heart skipped a beat as the other man’s landed on him. Louis’ smooth walk faltered, face twisting into a pleasant surprised smile. Butterflies erupted in Harry’s belly, causing him to match Louis’ smile.

“Harry! Wow! When I offered you an invitation to take my class and you didn’t say anything, I thought you were just being polite so you didn’t have to outright reject me,” Louis approached Harry, hands on his hips. From this close, Harry could smell the other man’s cologne, making him almost shudder.

With a shrug, Harry answered, “Nah, just wanted to give you a surprise is all. Hope you don’t mind,” He knew he was probably laying it on thick as he batted his eyelashes and smiled in a way his dimples would be the most prominent.

“Not at all mate, I’m chuffed you decided to join us,” Louis grinned, leaning in a bit. “It’s a bit of a hen party, in case you haven’t noticed,” he whispered conspiratorially.

Harry let out a sudden bark of laughter, slapping his hand over his mouth but continuing to giggle behind it. Louis pulled back, seeming smug at the other man’s reaction. A man that could make him laugh always won extra points in Harry’s book.

“Anyways I’d like you up front today, so I can see how advanced you are and to make sure you’re keeping up alright,” Louis hummed, arms crossing over his chest. Harry couldn’t help but notice the way the golden skin of his arms was covered in a variety of tattoos, none of which seemed connected to each other. It just added to Louis’ charm. Harry licked his lips quickly at the sight of Louis’ muscled arms then smiled up at him.

“Yes, Mr. Tomlinson,” he hummed, punctuating it with a wink.

Louis’ amused expression turned slightly sultry for a moment before he rolled his eyes and laughed. “Cheeky,” he said simply then walked towards the front of the group.

“Alright everyone how’s everyone doing today?” Louis began, voice projecting over the surrounding noise of the gym and taking on a more serious lilt. Everyone moved into their usual pattern, except now Harry was front and center, making a redhead huff particularly loudly as she moved to the very back row.

Harry could feel his nerves tingling, but it helped serve as a great source of energy as they began their basic warm ups. He kept his eyes right on Louis as they did their set of jumping jacks, trying not to focus on the way Louis’ firm pecs barely moved beneath his grey t-shirt. Or as they all did static lunges, ignoring Louis’ flexed calf that looked good enough to bite into.

After about fifteen minutes, Louis spoke to the group again. “Alright everyone, today I think we should do some flexibility exercises. I’m going to ask you all to pair up and do our usual routine,” he announced, running his hand through his hand. “With our newest addition, we’re odd-numbered so I’ll be pairing up with Harry instead of doing rounds to check on each pair.”

Harry’s cheeks burning slightly hearing quiet disheartened complaints and some downright angry scoffs. He didn’t even need to look around to know there were twelve pairs of angry eyes staring right at him. He looked up at Louis, the other man giving him a reassuring nod.

“If you need me, just come and find me. Otherwise you’re free to begin the exercises. We’ll do that for a half hour then regroup.”

Everyone dispersed into their pairings, Louis walking over to Harry and smiling. “How was the warm up, Harry? Not too bad, I hope?” He asked, tilting his head in question.

“No! Not all, no! You’ve been fantastic,” Harry immediately answered, trying to his best to be reassuring. “It was just the right level of uh.. warmth?” He said, making Louis laugh loudly.

“A warm up that’s warm? Well I’m doing my job then,” Louis hummed amusedly. “Anyways, let’s get started on our flexibility exercises if you’re comfortable with that? So I can see where you are in that respect.”

Harry nodded immediately, perking up where he stood. He knew exactly how flexible he was, he’d been doing yoga since his uni days, and was able to continue it occasionally once he and Niall moved into their two bedroom flat. But that didn’t mean he was going to tell Louis, especially not if it meant spending more one on one time with him.

“Great! Okay so let’s start with something easy, just your basic toe touch,” Louis began, taking a step back and demonstrating for Harry.

He mimicked Louis’ position, easily flattening his palms directly in front of his own feet with no strain.

Louis straightened up and observed Harry for a moment. “Very good Harry. I was worried for a second. What, with those great long legs of yours, I thought you’d tumble over,” Louis teased. “Hold that for ten seconds then stand up. Now I want you to lift your right leg, bent at the knee and press it as closely as you can against your torso. ”

Harry complied, once again completely the exercise with ease, Louis walking a circle around him. The man nodded in approval without saying a word, rounding to the front of Harry once more.

They continued with several other stretches of varying difficulty, Harry following closely much to Louis’ excitement. He scanned around, most of the pairs focused on their own exercises, one or two of the women watching him and Louis, neither of which looked very pleased.

Louis gained Harry’s attention once more. “Alright I got one last one for you, I call it a Runner’s Lunge,” he spoke and got into the position. He bent his left leg in front of himself, right leg stretching behind himself far enough that his foot was resting on bent toes. He lowered his torso at an angle so it touched the top of his left leg. “Alright, so what you do here is lower your arms and have your fingertips touch the ground if they can. You should feel it stretching your hamstrings and groin the most,” he instructed and demonstrated.

Harry watched him attentively, eyes hungrily roaming down the long line of Louis’ outstretched right leg, humming to himself. There was no sign of serious strain from Louis, the strength of it made heat coil deep in Harry’s belly. He only snapped out of his trance when Louis moved out of the position and back upright.

“You got it?” Louis asked, adjusting his shorts that had ridden down on his hips, showing off the top of his Calvin Klein boxers for a brief moment.

“Oh yes I do,” Harry couldn’t help but purr, moving down into the position. However, unlike Louis, Harry’s back leg felt unstable, almost shaking. Louis watched him, eyebrows pulling together in concentration and hand scratching at his beard.

“Okay you’ve almost got it, I just need to make a few adjustments if you don’t mind?” Louis hummed, eyebrows raised in question as he stepped closer to Harry.

Harry almost laughed at that question. If Louis only knew how much Harry did not mind him touching his body in any way, the man might kick him out of his class. “Not at all” he breathed, trying not to lose his balance.

Louis nodded silently and moved up behind Harry, one foot on either side of Harry’s outstretched right leg. Harry fought back a shudder as he felt Louis’ palms on his body, one in the middle of his back and one gripping the front of his right leg. Harry closed his eyes tightly for a moment, hoping he didn’t pop a hard-on right there and then. He wasn’t a particularly religious person, but at this moment Harry didn’t know whether to thank or curse whatever higher power there was out there.

“You see, you’re arching your back a bit instead of letting it sort of concave in, so you’re causing an unnecessary strain on your right front thigh muscle,” Louis hummed, voice closer to Harry’s ear than he had expected.

Harry fought back a snort, no man had ever complained about Harry’s arch before.

Harry felt Louis’ hands migrate, the one that had been on his back sliding around to Harry’s front and the one that had been on his leg now resting onto Harry’s lower back, right above his arse. Louis’ right palm flattened against the middle of Harry’s stomach, fingers spreading across where Harry’s butterfly tattoo was.

“There we go, you shouldn’t be using your core muscles for this really. This is more about strengthening your quads,” Louis hummed into Harry’s ear, “And glutes.”

Harry suddenly became acutely aware of Louis’ other hand, the heel of it feeling resting above Harry’s arse while his fingers felt around at the base of Harry’s spine.

“Much better,” Louis commented. Harry chanced a look over his shoulder, getting an absolute VIP look at Louis’ jawline, and an even better whiff of the man’s scent. It wasn’t just the cologne Harry could smell now, it was also the slightest tingle of sweat. Which Harry really shouldn’t have found as sexy as he did but then again when it came to Louis, all of Harry’s rules seemed to fly out the window. “Time to switch legs?”

This time Harry could not bite down the shudder that shook through his body, but before he could utter a word their bubble was shattered.

“Excuse me, Louis?”

Both Harry and Louis turned to the direction of the voice, the red haired young woman standing there, hands held behind her back.

“Don’t mean to interrupt but would you mind terribly helping me with my pyramid pose? I can’t quite seem to get it for my left leg,” she continued, giggling and rubbing the back of her neck.

Harry wasn’t ever a violent person but he was feeling red in that moment as Louis moved away from Harry and towards the woman.

“Of course Katie, I’ll be right there,” Louis answered, turning back to Harry and helping him get upright. Harry lost his balance for a moment, Louis righting him by the hips.

“Whoa there. Very flexible but flimsy balance,” Louis teased lightheartedly, giving Harry’s hips a squeeze then removing his hands. “I’ll make that the focus for next week’s class,” he winked then left to help the other student.

Harry gave a delayed laugh, hands lowering onto his hips where Louis’ phantom touch still remained.

Louis walked off to where Katie was, the woman’s bashful smile now gone and replaced with a tight frown. Her eyes narrowed at Harry, cocking one of her eyebrows up an inch then turning around to join Louis.

Hardy scoffed quietly, shaking his head with an incredulous grin. Seemed like he was stepping on some toes but he couldn’t bring himself to care very much.

He stayed where he had been working with Louis, watching Louis assist the red haired woman into the correct position, some of the others surrounding him to observe.

The man was just so captivating, even when explaining something as inconsequential as muscle groups to a group of women who were mostly ogling him.

Harry continued to watch from a distance, discreetly adjusting himself in his leggings. That was the downside to those bottoms, very easy to move in while also leaving very little to the imagination.

They all regrouped, finishing with some cooldown stretches, much to Harry’s dismay. An hour and a half didn’t feel like nearly enough time for him. Especially not when the majority of it didn’t even consist of him being able to speak to Louis.

“You were all ace, absolutely phenomenal the lot of you. I’ve seen major improvements in so many students already,” Louis spoke, eyes proud and bright as he scanned the students, “You should all be very pleased with yourselves, the commitment I see every session is truly what makes me so excited to teach you all every week.”

The students began to applaud, Harry grinning and joining it on it. He turned to look at Louis who was already watching him, so he clapped more enthusiastically. Louis grinned, sticking his tongue out playfully then turned his gaze to the entire group again.

“Next class we’ll be switching back to balance exercises, which will, again, require some light equipment, but not to worry because I’ll provide it as usual,” Louis then said, nodding a bit. “Okay that’s all for today, I’ll see you all on Thursday at six as usual. Have a great rest of your night!”

The students let out of a chorus of goodbyes and dispersed, Harry about to join them until Louis called for him.

“Harry! Hey, wait just a second,” Louis said, approaching him and smiling, “That was a great job Harry, really you were awesome. You’re much more advanced than most of my students here. If I had known I would have put together a more intense routine, just for you.”

Harry laughed, shaking his head, “Thank you, but you don’t have to do that. I’m perfectly happy following what everyone else does, I’d rather not draw more attention to myself,” he answered. “Especially when half of them probably already dream of beating me with a 5 kilo weight.”

Louis’ laughter rang out even over most of the gym commotion, Harry’s heart singing at the sound. It was such a high, clear sound and he couldn’t get enough of it.

“Fucking hell, you are too funny Harry!” Louis managed out between torrents of laughter. “They’re all very sweet but I feel a bit like a slab of meat sometimes. Some of them have really got a penetrating gaze.”

Harry flushed a bit at his use of the word, nodding in agreement. “I don’t blame them,” he said without thinking, capturing Louis’ attention. “I mean, you’re a very good instructor! Very concise and straightforward!”

Louis’ expression softened and he smiled, “Well thank you Harry, that’s really nice of you to say,” he hummed then turned to check the time on his watch. “Well I’ve got to get going, need to shower and eat some dinner. Don’t want to eat too late,” He then said, shrugging a bit and going to grab his phone off the ground.

Harry nodded and smiled, pushing back a loose curl that had fallen out of his half ponytail. “Yeah, yeah same!” He said, swaying a bit from side to side. “See you next class?”

“Yeah definitely! Can’t wait,” Louis answered, taking a few steps, pausing, then turning back to Harry. “Wait uh.. before I go. Do you mind if I, um, get your number?” He asked, scanning Harry’s face.

That was the first time Harry had ever seen Louis being anything other than cool, calm, and collected. It was more endearing than it should have been and only served to make the butterflies in Harry’s stomach wake up once more. He must have taken just a moment too long to answer because Louis’ expression became unsure and the man spoke again.

“For the class! I’m asking so I can text you about the sessions, like if they’re canceled or pushed back.. stuff like that,” Louis then explained further, rubbing the back of his neck.

Harry blinked, “What? Yeah! Yeah of course you can! I should have thought of that myself! Doy!” Harry blurted out, punctuating his ramble with a light tap of his forehead with the heel of his hand. He didn’t even know where that came from, he never used that expression.

Louis visibly let out a breath and laughed, “Yeah? Great, I was worried I made you uncomfortable or something,” he said, lifting his phone up and unlocking it, though Harry caught a glimpse of his lockscreen which seemed to be Louis sitting on a park bench with two very similar looking toddlers on each knee. As if Harry’s heart couldn’t melt more. “Here, put in your number.”

Harry took his phone and did just that, naming himself Harold with a frog emoji then handed it back to Louis. The other man looked at his screen and smiled, sliding his phone into his shorts pocket.

“Okay well, Harold the frog, I’ll see you next week,” Louis said, raising his hand and giving Harry’s shoulder a squeeze.

“Yeah, you definitely will. Have a great night, Louis,” Harry answered, waving at the man and watching him disappear into an employee room. “Oh my god. Fuck, okay. Yeah that just happened,” Harry whispered to himself, going to the front exit.

He absentmindedly waved a goodbye to Leila and walked down the pavement to his flat, feeling like his feet couldn’t even touch the ground. If he thought their first conversation was good, today was an absolute dream come true.

At first Harry had decided he would take a more subtle approach, putting out feelers to see if Louis was even the least bit interested in him then work his way from there. But given how friendly Louis was and the fact that apparently Harry couldn’t keep himself from acting like a horny teenager whenever Louis so much as looked at him, subtle was out the window.

******

Harry entered the flat, hearing music from Niall’s room down the hall. He slid off his shoes and hurried to Niall’s door, knocking once and opening it.

The man was lying on his bed, legs crossed as he typed away on his phone. His gaze moved onto Harry and he smiled, setting his phone on his stomach.

“Well hello there,” Niall grinned, patting the empty spot next to him on the bed.

Harry happily climbed onto the bed and laid on his side facing Niall, head resting on his hand.

“So I’m assuming the class went well,” Niall hummed, wiggling his eyebrows.

“It did! It so fucking did, Niall! He paired up with _me_ while we did flexibility stuff today and was all, like, touching me and stuff! But you were completely right about the milfs mate, there were a few younger women in there but I would say the majority of them were cougars and pretty much undressed Louis with his eyes the whole time!” He giggled.

“It’s not like you didn’t do the same, you horny bastard!” Niall snickered, Harry swatting at him.

“There was this one girl in particular, this redhead named Katie. I heard someone call her that. Super pretty in like a pixie sort of way, but anyways I guess she was usually in the front before I joined the class but Louis had _me_ be in the front so she had to go to the very back! I’m pretty sure she wanted to kick my arse,” Harry laughed loudly.

“Already the teacher’s pet,” Niall teased.

“Then she interrupted us while Louis was helping me and gave me this weird mean look, I almost burst out laughing right there! She pretended she couldn’t touch her fucking toes Niall, she didn’t even care if it wasn’t believable,” Harry said, shaking his head.

“Poor lamb, doesn’t know she doesn’t stand a chance,” Niall sighed dramatically.

“But then guess what! He asked for _my number!_ ” Harry spoke again, making the bedsprings creak under them as he wriggled with excitement.

“Oh you’re definitely getting it in!” Niall cackled, Harry smacking his arm. “Or _he_ is the one getting it in! Or both. You did tell me you were verse or summat ages ago,” He corrected himself.

Harry rolled his eyes and laid back, staring up at the glow in the dark stars Niall had stuck up on his ceiling.

“But I didn’t give him my number so it’s all on him to text me. And if he doesn’t I’ll just shrivel away and die of embarrassment at how much I flirted with him,” Harry sighed.

Niall turned his head to look at Harry, pouting at the man’s sudden drop in mood. “Look at it this way, Haz. If he texts you, that for sure means he’s interested because he’s the one that took the initiative to contact you. Instead of just like, being polite and responding had you been the one to text him.”

Harry hummed in thought, nodding once, “You do make a good point. He’s just so fucking fit Niall, and nice. It’s usually one or the other so to have both right there is nerve wracking,” he said and then whine, “Why hasn’t he texted me yet?”

“Well maybe because it hasn’t even been a whole hour since the class ended and he’s not creepy like you,” Niall teased making Harry huff and elbow him, “Just give it some time. He wouldn’t have asked for your number if he didn’t intend on using it.”

“Okay. Fuck okay you’re right, I hate when you’re right,” Harry sighed and sat up, getting off the bed, “Thanks Niall, I’ll stop dwelling on it so much. I’m gonna go take a quick shower then watch some Sense8,” he said and squeezed Niall’s calf.

That night as he gave his messages one last look, Harry sighed and reminded himself of what Niall had said.

******

The next morning when Harry woke up for work and did his usual routine, he felt some slight soreness in thighs and calves. It was the good kind of sore though, the kind that serves as the reminder for some decent physical activity from before. Now if he’d had the sexy kind of soreness, Harry’s mood would be much, much better.

He absentmindedly brushed his teeth, unlocking his phone. He almost swallowed a mouthful of foamy toothpaste when he saw a message notification from an unknown number.

_‘Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, make sure you eat fruit !’_

Harry spat into the sink and stared at the screen. It was just past seven now and the message had been sent more than an hour ago which meant Louis must be an early riser. Before he was able to formulate a response, a grey bubble with three dots popped up making Harry almost drop his phone.

He waited with baited breath as the blue bubble of a new message slid onto the message thread.

_‘It’s Louis by the way . I just realized that you gave me your number but I never gave you mine. Sorry if I creeped you out ! x’_

Now that was a kiss at the end. Or was it? Maybe Louis did that with everyone?

Harry stopped himself from overthinking and started to type.

**‘Hey! I figured it was you but I just wasn’t up yet! You wake up earlier I do for work but I definitely wasn’t creeped out x’**

He pressed send and set his phone down, opting to finish up in the bathroom as a distraction. After wrapping up with his teeth and beauty routine, Harry went into his room and set his navy suit onto his bed. He was a tour guide at the Natural History Museum and though it didn’t open until eleven, he liked getting up much earlier so he wouldn’t be groggy by the time he got there.

He headed to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, pulling out two eggs and some American style slabs of bacon he’d found at the shop. As he prepared his breakfast, Harry heard his phone ping with a new message.

_‘Good morning :) I’m glad you weren’t creeped out . And yes I wake up quite early as I like to do my runs before everyone gets too active outside . What do you do for work if you don’t mind me asking ?’_

Harry squealed quietly, bouncing in front of the stove as he typed on his phone.

**‘You sound very disciplined! I’m a tour guide at the Natural Museum :) I just like getting up early so I’ll feel fully awake by the time I get to work’**

Harry finished cooking and sat down to eat, foot tapping under the table impatiently as he waited for a response. He lifted his phone at another ping.

_‘That’s sick mate !! I haven’t been there in ages . Maybe I can stop by on my lunch break one of these days’_

And just like that, Harry continued texting him, stopping only to change into his work suit then moving into the living room, typing away excitedly.

“Someone’s awfully excited at something on his phone!”

Harry jumped, head whipping around to see Niall standing there, grin on his face.

“Fuck Niall you scared me half to death!” Harry huffed, hand on his pounding heart. “Why are you even up yet? You don’t work today,” he complained.

“It’s past ten Harry, the better question is why aren’t you heading to the museum yet?” Niall asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

Harry looked at the time on his phone, gasping seeing it was already 10:15. “Fuck! I’m gonna miss the tube!” He said, scrambling onto his feet. He snatched his museum ID from the end table by the door. “Bye!”

It seemed his luck for the day hadn’t quite run out as he barely made it onto his usual tube. He sat down, panting and looking at his phone.

_‘Have a great day at work ! I’ve got some personal training sessions today as well so busy busy ! Talk to you later x’_

Harry smiled and leaned his head back against the window, holding the phone against his chest. He was definitely getting somewhere.

******

Work dragged on much longer than usual, Harry’s phone burning a hole in his pocket. When he finally was able to go to the employee break room for his lunch, Harry practically ripped the device out of his pocket. There was another text from Louis already, this time with a photo attached.

_‘Hope you aren’t working too hard because we sure aren’t !'_

The photo was a selfie taken by Louis with Liam next to him in what seemed to be a locker room.  
Liam was sitting in a hoodie, throwing up a blurry peace sign with a grin. Louis on the other hand, was much closer and clearer and visibly not wearing a shirt. Harry chewed his bottom lip, admiring the way his trap muscles bulged slightly from lifting his phone. His hair was slightly messy, down across his forehead which Harry had never seen before. It looked so soft, soft enough for Harry to want to massage his fingers through it. He was clean shaven as well, which showed off a triangled pattern of freckles Harry had never been able to see before. Louis’ tongue was out and his eyes looking directly into the camera, the fluorescent lights of the locker room giving them a grey tinge.

“Oh sweet Jesus,” Harry whispered, stuffing a big bite of chicken into his mouth and chewing as he continued to admire the picture. He picked up his phone, thinking for a few seconds. Harry opened the camera app and changed it to selfie mode, sitting up slightly. He smoothed out his hair, which had been pulled up into a high bun, then pinched his cheeks to give himself a bit of color. He pulled face into a playful pout and snapped a picture, pulling it up to send to Louis.

**‘Lucky boys! I’m sat here all by myself with my shite chicken salad :(‘**

Harry chuckled a bit to himself and continued eating, sending Niall a few texts and checking his email. A response came from Louis minutes later.

_‘Chicken salad is great for your protein intake ! Also you look lovely by the way x’_

Harry blinked at the message, reading it over several times silently. That was the first time Louis had ever just outright commented on Harry’s appearance and it was to call him lovely. His face split into a grin, hiding it behind his hands and giggling to himself. Louis thought he was lovely. Not cute, not adorable, but lovely. No big deal.

He pulled himself together long enough to send a response.

**‘Fine then Mr. Nutrition I GUESS I’ll finish my salad. And thank you Louis xx I can definitely say the same thing about you’**

It was then that he realized he hadn’t actually saved Louis into his contacts. He typed Louis’ name in then paused and instead saved the number under “Hot Legs,” just as his own inside joke of what he called Louis when he first saw him.

Harry ate the last of his food since his break was about to finish. He pocketed his phone and cleaned up. He could do this, he only had two more hours until he could go home and talk to Louis without interruption.

Once on the tube after work, Harry got the chance to check his phone and find a message from Louis.

_‘Saved it as my contact picture for you x Hope you don’t mind haha it’s a very sweet face to look at’_

If Harry hadn’t already been sitting down, he would have swooned. Every time Harry thought Louis couldn’t get sweeter, the other man proved him wrong.

He couldn’t wait to tell Niall everything.

******

“You know you do have your own flat Liam, with a very fit boyfriend living in it might I remind you,” Harry said as he served up some lasagna for the three of them. Liam and Niall sat next to each other at the table, both thanking Harry once they received their plate of food.

“Yeah but you guys always have food here and ready to eat, Zayn practically lives on take out,” Liam hummed, grabbing the parmesan and grating some onto his lasagna.

“This is premade frozen lasagna from a box, Li. I’d hardly consider this a healthy home cooked meal,” Harry laughed as he sat down with his plate.

Liam ate two huge mouthfuls, seriously where did this guy put all this food, then shrugged. “Okay so _maaaybe_ I was unceremoniously kicked out of my flat for a few hours since Z has turned it into an art studio for his storyboards. He has a new edition for his comic series he’s working on,” Liam admitted sheepishly.

“Which is all good and well if you ask me, I need moral support if I’m gonna hear part one thousand of the Harry-Louis saga,” Niall spoke up, mouth half full. “No offense Haz, it just had to be said.”

Harry laughed, “None taken. Besides Liam is way more emotionally mature than you are” Harry smiled innocently.

“Twat!” Niall huffed in complaint, Liam laughing but otherwise staying out of their bickering.

Twenty minutes later, they were all sitting in the living room, television playing quietly in the background. Harry was given the floor, immediately giving both men a basic rundown of what he and Louis had been texting about.

After he finished, Harry looked at both men expectantly, hands clasped over his chest. “I’m expecting full honesty, don’t lie to try to spare my feelings. If I’m mental and just making up the possibility of me and Louis possibly dating, then tell me!” He said after a few moments of silence.

“Well I, for one, don’t think you think you’re crazy. Based on what you’ve told us, I think Louis definitely wants himself a taste of Harold,” Niall nodded decisively, scratching his stomach and stretching his legs onto the footrest of the recliner.

Harry nodded quickly then looked at Liam who looked deep in thought.

“Okay. So..” Liam began, Harry’s ears perking up, “Louis’ not like.. he likes to share things, about work and his family and the footie things he teaches. More superficial aspects of his life, not so much romance and that sort of thing. So yeah, I know he had a boyfriend he broke up with before working at the gym but that’s really the extent of it,” he continued.

Harry’s shoulders slumped at that, sighing and nodding but then Liam spoke again.

“ _However._ However he did tell me he was texting you, and I figured it was just about the classes you’re taking. But then he asked me things about you, what you’re like, are you into guys.. are you single?” Liam grinned, Niall tugging at Harry’s arm excitedly. “So although he didn’t outwardly tell me he was interested, I truly don’t think he’d be asking me those things about you if he wasn’t.”

“Oh my god. Oh my god!” Harry laughed excitedly, grabbing Liam’s face and planting a loud smacking kiss on his head then doing the same to Niall. “I might get a boyfriend, I might get a boyfriend!” He sang, jumping up and squeezing a decorative pillow to his chest.

That night Harry could hardly go to sleep. His mind was too busy imagining nonstop romantic scenarios with Louis to let himself sleep. Even if things didn’t pan out how Harry wanted, he still had his imagination

******

The next day, Harry had received a text from Liam in the morning asking him to join him for lunch that day. When their lunch breaks coincided, it wasn’t strange for them to meet up at their usual café and eat together. So when it was time, Harry made his way over to the café as it was walking distance from the museum.

He went to sit at their usual booth, pulling out his phone to pass the time on Instagram.

“Hey Harry!”

Harry looked up at Liam’s voice with a smile, his own greeting catching in his throat seeing that Liam wasn’t alone. That Louis was right there next to him.

“Hi mate, Liam invited me to join you two for lunch. I hope it’s not too much of a bother?” Louis said, smile a bit shy.

“No! No of course not, the more the merrier!” Harry answered, voice almost hysterical as the other two men slid into the booth. He stared at Liam, eyes screaming but the man just gave him a wink, letting Louis sit directly across from Harry.

A waitress came round and took their orders, assuring them it would be quick as it was a slow time of the day.

“So Harry, Louis tells me you signed up for his class, and that you’re already one of his top students!” Liam spoke, breaking the silence after the waitress left.

Harry’s face flushed, Louis nodding.

“It’s true! Harry is off to a fantastic start, I’m very excited to have him as a student,” Louis confirmed, fidgeting with his napkin.

“You know, I think seeing your class is what inspired Harry to finally sign up for our gym! It took him a while to join your class though never told me why,” Liam hummed, Harry kicking him under the table.

Harry felt Louis watching him, shrugging nonchalantly. “Wanted to check it out before I committed myself to it,” he said.

“Yeah? And what’s the verdict?” Louis asked, leaning forward slightly.

“Oh I’m committed alright.”

The food arrived not long later, the men’s conversation constant and lively throughout the entire meal. Harry couldn’t help but watch Louis as he recounted different stories, ranging from that week all the way to his childhood. It didn’t matter because Harry was completely enraptured by it all, though he could always sense that Louis made sure to keep the conversation quite surface level just as Liam had mentioned to him some time ago.

When they finished, Louis was quick to grab the cheque before Harry or Liam could.

“I’ve got it, consider it my apology for crashing your guys’ lunch,” Louis winked at Harry, handing his card off to the waitress when she returned.

Once everything was paid for, the men exited the café together.

“This was nice. I’ll see you soon Harry,” Liam said, cracking his back.

“I agree. I really enjoyed this,” Louis smiled at Harry, sliding his aviators back on. “I’ll see you at class later, ” He said and pulled Harry into an unexpected hug.

Harry gasped but immediately hugged him back, heart flipping in his chest.

The men stepped back from each other, Liam watching them with a knowing grin.

As they parted, Harry chanced a look back at the pair and saw Liam nudging Louis excitedly, Louis laughing and nodding.

******

When six finally came around, Harry was practically vibrating with excitement standing in the gym. Now that he had more of a reassurance that Louis was interested in him, he felt much more confident in reciprocating the sentiment. Not to mention the lunch only served to prove to Harry himself that his attraction to Louis definitely extended past superficial.

One of the older women talked to him while they were waiting, asking if he was single as she had a daughter she wanted to set him up with. After politely informing her that although he was flattered, he was only interested in men, the woman gave him a knowing smile and winked in Louis’ direction. The man stepped out pushing a cart of different hand weights and other equipment.

Louis ran their warm ups, looking devastatingly handsome as always, giving Harry smiles every now and then.

“Alright everyone like I said, we’re doing balance exercises today. Pair up and grab one pair of three kilo dumbbells and a resistance band, one of each per pair. Sharing is caring,” Louis announced, gesturing to the cart next to him. “Harry you’re with me again.”

Harry nodded, not even bothering to hide his smile as the students walked between them and grabbed their equipment. Once each pair spread around the mat, he approached Louis by the cart.

“Harry, hey mate! So we’ll be working with the same equipment, but I’ve got some five kilo weights for you since you’re a bit more advanced and your resistance band is a little tougher,” Louis said, picking up a purple band from the bottom shelf of the cart.

“Great, that works for me! I actually used to do Tai Chi with my hall neighbor every Friday morning so that definitely helped with my balance,” Harry answered, gripping the dumbells and giving them a test lift.

“That’s sick, and a really great, low impact way to stay active. Especially for seniors,” Louis commented, scrolling down a tablet from the cart for a moment then looking up at Harry. “Not that you look a day over twenty two,” he winked.

Harry laughed, “I was definitely the youngest participant in that group by a few decades. I haven’t gone in a while though because Mrs. Kim had to have a hip survey not too long ago so she’s been recovering. And I don’t want to go without her,” he said. “Oh and I’m twenty four, almost twenty five so thank you!”

Louis smiled and set down the tablet, “I’m twenty six,” he said and put his hands on his hips. And a very hot, very fit twenty six he was, Harry thought to himself. “Anyways let’s get started with a simple balance bed on one foot.”

They did several exercises without equipment first. Those weren’t very difficult for Harry as they didn’t require too much of an intricate skill. Louis still praised him heavily however, making Harry blush each and every time.

Louis then lifted the dumbbells and held them at his sides. “Alright so now let’s incorporate these and see how well you can work with them,” he said and began to explain. “Starting with my left leg, I’m gonna lift it behind myself and try to hold it as parallel to the ground as I can, though you don’t have to lock your knees. As I do that, with a dumbbell in each hand and with the fronts of my hands facing forward, I’m going to carefully push my hips back. I’m going to lower the dumbbells slowly until my torso is basically parallel to the ground as well. Won’t let the dumbbells touch the floor though,” He explained, followed by a demonstration.

Harry analyzed Louis’ positioning, walking a quick circle to get all possible angles. He admired the way Louis’ bum flexed at the strain and looked just so.. peachy. “Got it, seems simple enough,” Harry spoke up, prompting Louis to stand upright once again.

Louis handed Harry the dumbbells and stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry took a breath and repeated Louis’ position, swaying slightly then having to lower his lifted leg to regain his balance. “Oops. Okay let me try again,” he huffed, glancing at Louis for a moment then trying again. He lifted his leg with a bit more success, though he could still feel himself swaying forward too much because of the dumbbells.

“You’re doing it right, it just takes practice since you never really worked on your balance with the assistance of weights before,” Louis encouraged, moving around behind Harry. “Also I think you’re scared to push your hips back too much so you’re not finding proper leverage against the weight of the dumbbells.”

Harry’s face contorted in concentration, “I feel like if I do, my knee is going to give out and I’ll fall flat on my face,” he huffed, voice shaking slightly.

“How about I hold your hips steady so I can make sure that doesn’t happen?” Louis asked.

Harry suddenly felt the man’s hands close loosely on each hip, making his lips part. So this was something that was happening now.

“Alright so when I say so, I want you to lower your l-“ Louis began, Harry immediately lowering his left leg to the ground and pushing his hips back as Louis had suggested earlier.

In that moment Louis had taken a step forward, so now Harry’s arse was flush against Louis’ front. Not just Louis’ front, Louis’ entire crotch was pressed snuggly against Harry.

Harry swore he could hear his own heartbeat in his head, face going bright red as he stared down at his feet. It almost felt like he was a crossroad of sorts. He could either pull away, apologize like mad then fake an injury and start a new identity, never to be seen again. Or he could laugh it off, joke about his clumsiness and hope for the best.

However neither of those options seemed very appealing to him. So Harry created a third option on the spot.

“Like this?” Harry hummed, looking back at Louis over his shoulder, biting his bottom lip.

Louis’ eyes burned into Harry’s, his grip on Harry’s hips tightening for a fraction of a second. Harry noticed the man swallowing visibly, lips parting to say something but nothing came out.

“Louis?”

Just then, Harry felt something stir against him, both men’s eyes widening simultaneously. Oh. Oh. Louis’ interest was clearly piqued to say the least. The corners of Harry’s lips pulled up into a cheeky smile, shimmying his hips just for just a moment.

“Fuck..” Louis breathed, wetting his lips.

Harry dropped the dumbbells onto the mat gently then smoothly straightened to an upright stance. Louis’ body was still pressed against him. Harry felt the warmth of a shaky breath Louis released against his neck.

“How’s my form?” Harry murmured, turning his face to the side. He noticed Louis’ eyes closing for a moment.

“G-good,” Louis half whispered, voice cracking. He cleared his throat and stepped back, hands sliding off his Harry’s body reluctantly. “I uh..” he began again, looking at Harry tensely as he moved back more, hitting the corner of the equipment cart. He caught himself and laughed, rubbing his side. “Now I’m the clumsy one,” he shrugged.

Harry smiled wordlessly, crossing his arms, letting his gaze lower with intent. Even through the loose fabric of Louis’ shimmering black shorts, the tenting was obvious. Louis’ eyebrows pulled together watching Harry then looked down, gasping and moving behind the cart.

“Harry I-I’m sorry, this is so inappropriate of me,” Louis apologized, shaking his head and tugging his grey shirt down at the front.

Harry almost felt bad for Louis, watching him flustered and panicky just because he got hard, which inadvertently was Harry’s goal. If they were alone, Harry would be more than happy to help relieve the issue.

“No apology necessary Louis, it’s just physiology right? Biology?” Harry answered, walking to the cart on the side opposite Louis. “Maybe even chemistry.”

Louis raised his eyebrows at Harry then laughed, shaking his head. “You cheeky fucker, was this your plan all along?” He asked, rubbing his hands over his face. He crossed his arms over his chest and much to Harry’s relief, Louis didn’t look upset. If anything, he looked intrigued.

“Well, not _all_ along, but when the opportunity.. um.. came up, well I took it,” Harry answered, tilting his head coquettishly. He gripped the handle of one of the dumbbells on the cart and slid his hand up and down slowly.

Louis’ gaze dropped down at the movement and he groaned, letting his head fall back. “You’re really trying to kill me,” he muttered and then looked at Harry again. “I can’t say I was expecting you to be this.. forward but I-“ he said, interrupted by the loud alarm on his smart watch.

Harry watched Louis wave his arm and get the class’s attention, wrapping the class up. He had to resist the urge to stomp around like a stroppy toddler at being interrupted. He had been closer than he thought possible.

“Next week will be strength so please eat up some protein throughout the week!” Louis said, voice rushed as he began pushing the cart back towards the employee room.

Harry watched him, mouth pulling into a frown the further Louis got. He had every intention of picking up where their conversation left off before they were interrupted. He sighed in annoyance watching the door close behind Louis with a snick.

Harry texted Niall on his walk home, making sure the man was there and ready with an open ear because Harry was ready to vent like he never had before.

******

To his surprise, Zayn was there with Niall, both men nursing beers and freshly delivered pizza. After a quick shower and change into his comfiest pajamas, Harry joined the men in the living room.

“Today was.. so much,” Harry huffed, sinking down in the empty space Niall and Zayn left for him on the loveseat. He was handed a beer and a slice of pepperoni pizza from either end of him.

“Just start with what happened today, Liam caught me up on everything else,” Zayn answered, setting his nearly empty bottle onto the coffee table and angling his body towards Harry. In a way that was a relief for Harry though, not having to recount everything before today, he didn’t have the energy for it.

Harry ate almost all of his slice before he could find the motivation to begin. “So we’ve been texting pretty much all day since Wednesday, literally up until a few minutes before class today. It was so fucking flirty, a few selfies here and there so I figured, hey class is gonna be really good for me today. We could continue this dynamic in person, you know?” He said, looking between each man, receiving wordless nods. “Class starts and we’re giving each other looks, right? Like very pointed, direct looks and I’m thinking oh, it’s definitely on after this. We pair up, do a ton of balance exercises and the very last one requires I bend over and lift my leg and- whatever I’m not gonna get into that,” he continued, waving his free hand a bit, “Anyways I’m having trouble keeping my balance so he gets behind me to help me out, like right on my arse. Holding me by my hips and everything!”

Niall grinned, “Harry you’re such a little slag, you know your arse is your secret weapon!” He cackled, wriggling his own hips on the loveseat.

“Well, from what I’ve seen when I’ve visited Liam at the gym, Louis’ also got quite the bum on him too. Not that I’m trying to encroach on your territory Harry,” Zayn interjected, making Niall snort.

“I’m not done!” Harry huffed, the other men immediately shutting up. “Thank you! So I could feel him like, getting hard, you know? I figured that was my chance, I’d let him know I was interested too but he got all flustered and before I could even say anything, class ended and Louis basically ran away!” He finished, crossing his arms and slumping back into the loveseat, cushions sinking beneath him.

“I don’t really know what to say to all that Haz, it’s a lot,” Zayn said, voice soft and comforting. He rubbed Harry’s arm reassuringly.

“I’m gonna kick your boyfriend’s arse, he is the one who told me Louis was interested! Practically was the one who convinced me to go for it! He even invited me out to lunch just so he could bring Louis along and make us hang out!” Harry complained, “So if Louis really is interested, why did he run off like that?”

“Have you considered that he didn’t want to have a raging hard-on in the middle of his workplace?l” Niall asked, picking at some lint on his ratty T-shirt then looking at Harry who gaped silently at him, “What? Is that a weird question? I mean we don’t all have an exhibitionist kink like you,” Niall chuckled.

“Niall’s right, Haz. It’s embarrassing enough to pop an accidental boner anywhere, but at work in front of your colleagues and clients? I probably would have done the same,” Zayn said when Harry didn’t respond. “So don’t take it personally, yeah? I’m sure he does like you, otherwise he wouldn’t have ended up with a boner just because you touched him.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at that and nodded, leaning against Zayn and sighing heavily.

“Maybe he would have been okay with throwing your arse back on him if he wasn’t at work,” Niall snorted after a few minutes of quiet, grabbing the remote and turning the volume of the television up.

Harry looked at Niall silently for a moment then sat up suddenly, making Zayn flinch in surprise.

“Wait Niall that’s it. I have to see Louis somewhere that isn’t surrounded by his coworkers or at the gym!” Harry said, heart rate picking up in excitement.

Zayn and Niall looked at each other wordlessly, waiting for Harry to get on with what he was saying.

“I have to figure out a way to see Louis outside of his exercise classes.. but how and where?” Harry hummed to himself, scanning the room then looking down at the bat patterned decorative pillow on his lap. “I got it!” He gasped and practically jumped into Niall’s lap in the recliner, “Niall, mate, we’ve got to throw a Halloween party! Here, on Saturday! Neither of us work and it’s right during the prime of the weekend!”

Niall blinked up at Harry and shrugged, “What the hell, why not,” he answered, making Harry whoop excitedly and smother him with a hug.

“You are a fucking saint, Niall Horan!” Harry smiled excitedly, Zayn watching in amusement from the loveseat. “Okay let me think. I’ll buy a ton of cheap decorations, maybe after work tomorrow? And some cups and stuff. Niall, you can buy the booze. I trust your taste and I’ll leave you some money before I head to bed tonight,” he listed, then turned to Zayn, “Z, you catch Liam up on this and you two can figure out what we’ll do about music and maybe some food!”

“Sounds good. Liam loves this sort of shit, even on this short of notice,” Zayn said and grabbed his phone. “I’m gonna send some invites out to people tonight, you two do the same.”

“Good thinking, I’ll do that now!” Harry said, voice still loud with excitement as he pulled out his phone. He stood up off Niall who gave an appreciative sigh and began a group message with about a half a dozen friends on WhatsApp. “I’m gonna go to my room and make some lists and stuff, I’ll see you Saturday” he said to Zayn and gave him a quick hug.

After bidding the men a goodnight, Harry went into his room, flopping down on his bed as he made several lists of decorations and other party details on his Notes app. After confirming everyone in his group chat was going to be attending, Harry finally opened up the message thread between him and Louis, still nothing new from the other man. He took a deep breath and sent him an invitation.

**‘Hey! :) I know it’s late so I hope I’m not waking you up with this message but I just wanted to invite you to the Halloween party my flat mate and I are throwing this Saturday! It’s a bit short notice I know but it’ll be loads of fun I promise! :) Costumes aren’t required but appreciated! Anyways get back to me if you’re interested :)’**

Harry reread the message, cringing at how long it was and how many smiley faces he’d managed to squeeze in without noticing. It was sent so there was no point in dwelling on it now, he thought to himself.

******

Harry woke up the next day, going through the motions of his routine before work as usual without a response from Louis. And that was just perfectly okay with Harry, he wasn’t checking his phone every five minutes. Of course he wasn’t.

While scrolling through Twitter on his way to work on the tube, Harry tried not to mope about the radio silence from Louis’ end. Even a simple no would suffice. But then, almost as if Harry’s thoughts were transmitted to Louis, a message notification appeared on Harry’s screen.

_‘Hey sorry for the delay ! Sort of neglected my phone yesterday for a bit of r & r after work yesterday and it extended to part of today . Hope you’re not too angry at me . To answer your question I’d love to come to your party :) Send me the details when you can x’_

Harry smiled brightly, letting out a sudden joyful laugh attracting some scowls and grumbles from the people nearby but he didn’t pay them any mind. If they knew what just happened, they’d be celebrating with him he’s sure.

As he got out and left the station, Harry sent Louis his address and the time around which the party would start. Even if Louis didn’t respond to him for the rest of the day, it was enough to know the man would be coming on Saturday, hopefully in more ways than one.

******

The day of the party came more quickly than Harry had anticipated, granted they’d only had one full day between the planning and the actual event.

Because he’d ended up being too lazy to go shopping after work the day before, starting from mid morning on Saturday Harry had spent the first half of his day running around nearby pound shops. He bought the nicest decorations he could find from each, making sure there was at least a semblance of a cohesive theme among all of them.

By about two o’clock, he had made it back to their flat with almost a dozen bags, flopping on the loveseat. He gave himself five minutes to recollect himself before pouring out all the bags and beginning his one man decor extravaganza.

An hour later Liam and Niall came home with several bags of different bottles of liquors, chaser, and mixers while Harry was in the middle of tacking some black and orange streamers onto the hallway wall.

“We’re gonna leave these in the refrigerator and bring up the keg, Haz!” Niall called out as he slid a couple of bottles of tequila into the freezer.

Harry walked over to the kitchen, smiling brightly at what the men had bought. “That’s perfect! Oh and I found these really darling witch cauldron things, so we can fill those with ice and have the alcohol in there for the party!” He said, helping the men finish putting everything away.

Harry continued decorating the main party area. He could feel the nerves joining in with his excitement. This could really shape up to be a very important night for him for all he knew.

Once the keg was brought into the flat, Liam and Niall offered to help Harry finish the decorations which ended up actually taking longer than it should have with two extra pairs of hands. Their help ended up consisting of constant breaks, Harry included, so by the time they finished it was well past five.

“Oh I forgot to mention! Leila from the gym is gonna basically be in charge of the music tonight. She’s an aspiring DJ apparently,” Liam said, grabbing a lollipop from the candy bowl on the coffee table despite Harry’s protests. “She’ll be here a little early to set up her laptop and speakers. Nothing too fancy, but enough to have a good party atmosphere.”

“That’s great, okay good. I was worried we’d have to have Niall play his music,” Harry teased, sighing softly. “Wait, do either of you have costumes?”

“I’ve still got my leprechaun costume I wore when we went to San Francisco on holiday, I’ll just wear that,” Niall answered.

“Zayn and I are going to be Spiderman and Deadpool, in that order,” Liam smiled, looking giddy. That was one of the reasons he and Zayn worked so well, they were both absolute nerds about the same things.

Harry smiled, “And I’ve got enough pieces in my closet to put together a decent low budget Frank N. Furter costume, plus some Halloween makeup leftover from last year when I went all out and was mega camp Casanova last year,” he hummed and stood up.

“Alright it’s almost six now so I’m going to head back home and take a shower and eat something. Zayn and I will be back around half past eight with some party food and cups and stuff,” Liam announced, grabbing his keys off the coffee table.

After Liam and Niall went off to do their own personal preparations for the party, Harry took the opportunity to do the same. He took a nice thorough shower, scrubbing every inch of himself then began his post-shower primping. He moisturized his entire body and face. He then ran some product through his damp hair and pinned it up on several places to get as close to the style Frank N. Furter had in the movie.

One closet exploration later, Harry had found some fishnet leggings, very short black shorts, a pair of black platformed heeled boots, and the sparkling black corset he’d worn for his Casanova costume the previous year. He laid every piece out onto his bed, humming to himself in approval. This was shaping up to be a decent Frank N. Furter costume if he said so himself.

His desk doubled as a vanity as he had mounted a round mirror in front of it. Using his desk lamp, Harry began the makeup look, using a picture of Frank N. Furter on his phone to guide him through it.

Some time later, Harry pulled back from the mirror, angling his face from side to side. He smiled in approval at his attempt at recreating the character’s iconic makeup, admiring the way his lips looked with the sultry red lipstick on. He arched his eyebrows and laughed softly to himself, then reached for his pearl necklace he’d gotten into the habit of wearing casually. It was definitely coming in handy now.

“Liam and Zayn are already here, you know! Leila too, she’s setting up her music!” Niall suddenly called out from outside Harry’s door, making the man jump.

Harry grabbed his phone and checked the time, jumping to his feet when he realized it was just past nine already.

“I didn’t realize it was so late! I’ll be out in a bit, I just need to change into my costume!” Harry called back out and quickly threw his robe off.

Harry paused for a moment in thought then pulled up his fishnet leggings, shrugging a bit to himself. He didn’t have any underwear that he could wear under those shorts anyways. He then pulled the shorts on over the leggings and adjusted himself, making sure it wouldn’t be too uncomfortable.

“Not bad,” he mumbled to himself as he admired his reflection in his floor length mirror, turning to check out his arse, “Not bad at all.”

Harry then sat on the edge of his bed and carefully pulled the boots, zipping them securely. He took a few steps in them as a test then slid the corset on. The ties were on the front so he could secure it himself.

Harry then put on the final piece: the pearl necklace. Stepping in front of the mirror, he carefully clasped the necklace closed on his collarbone then slid the clasp around to the back.

“How about that?” Harry hummed softly, smiling. He gave one last decisive nod and stepped out of his room, the clacks of his footsteps catching the attention of everyone out in the living room.

“Holy shit! Harry!” Leila gasped, grinning from behind her laptop, clapping. She was wearing some simple spotted cat ears and face paint, “You look hot!”

The other three men are whistled and catcalled Harry playfully, making him blush and turn in a flirty circle.

“Louis isn’t gonna know what hit him, he’s gonna follow you around all night!” Leila grinned, Harry looking at her in surprise. “They all caught me up with the situation while you were changing,” she shrugged.

“ _Anyways_ Zayn and I used a leftover witch cauldron you bought to serve the party punch in so that’s set. People are probably gonna start getting here soon,” Liam spoke up before Harry could complain, the attached mask of his Deadpool costume hanging over his chest.

“Oh and check this out!” Niall said, pointing out the colorful lights set up around the main party area. “This’ll help set the mood, so will this!” He continued, pointing at a fog machine by the door.

“How did you guys get all of this on such short notice?” Harry asked, stepping closer to admire one of the lights then looking back at the group.

“Leila had this stuff!” Liam said, the woman smiling at Harry with a shrug.

“It’s just some simple stuff I use whenever I get a DJ gig,” Leila clarified, bending down to plug her speaker into her laptop.

“It’s perfect Leila, thank you. I hadn’t thought of getting stuff like this,” Harry smiled as the woman began to play some music, keeping it at a low voice for now.

“Pregame!” Niall suddenly called out from the kitchen, holding up a bottle of tequila in one hand and a stack of plastic shot cups in the other.

Three shots later, one for Leila since she didn’t want to get too plastered while on the job, the group was much looser.

By the time ten o’clock rolled around, there was a steady stream of guests arriving in varying levels of costume. Harry passed the time greeting people and inviting them to the drinks in the kitchen, trying and failing to not watch the door too much for Louis.

He stood with Niall and scanned the partygoers, freezing when he caught a familiar glimpse of red hair. He went through the seven stages of grief in an instant when he realized it was Katie from the gym. It wasn’t that he was worried Louis would be interested in her, as Liam had reassured him Louis was gay. It was that he didn’t want her to be a pain in the arse all night and be a wrench in his otherwise smooth plan.

“Niall! Look, it’s the girl at the gym who’s always hitting on Louis! That Katie girl, the redhead,” Harry said in Niall’s ear.

The other man looked around for a moment then nodded, “Ah I see her, the rated R Merida right?” He asked, Harry nodding. “I think she’s friends with Solah, they showed up together.”

Harry huffed, “What the fuck are the chances?” He complained, taking a big gulp of his party punch. “Okay as long as she stays over there and doesn’t bother Louis too much, it’ll be fine.”

After an hour Harry stomped over to where Zayn and Liam were dancing loosely together, Liam sipping on a beer.

“Where is he? I said it started at ten, and Katie got here on time and she wasn’t even invited! It’s already eleven so what the fuck?” Harry whined, tugging on Zayn’s sleeve.

Both men looked at each other, then at Harry.

“I don’t know Harry, maybe he wanted to be fashionably late?” Liam said, voice straining over the music, Zayn nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, probably just wanted to make sure the party is in full swing before showing up!” Zayn added, reaching over to rub Harry’s arm reassuringly.

Harry sighed loudly, shifting his weight from one foot to another. His feet were already tired. And Louis had yet to show up. He was about to cut his losses and hide out in his room like a heartbroken loser when Liam suddenly lit up at something behind Harry.

“Look alive Harry, I think you’re on,” Liam winked.

Harry turned to look where Liam had gestured, lips parting silently.

It was like the scene out of a fucking movie, all set to the tune of “Sexyback” by Justin Timberlake.

Louis stepped through the door, looking just the slightest bit hazy because of the fog machine but that did nothing to hide what he looked like. He was wearing what looked to be charcoal grey slacks with a matching vest and white button up shirt and narrow black tie, style antiquated. The flashing colorful light reflected off his shiny black shoes and leather gloves. He closed the door behind him and then turned forward again, seemingly scanning the area. Louis reached up and adjusted the dark grey newsboy cap he was wearing, his other hand holding a plastic bag with something inside it.

“Oh my god,” Harry whispered, gulping roughly as the other man’s eyes finally found him. He reached up and fluffed his curls a bit then angled his body, arching slightly to pop his bum out.

He could tell Louis was coming straight for him, even from this distance the energy between them fizzled and popped.

Then suddenly instead of a sexy smile and electric blue eyes, it was a head of red hair.

Harry could have sworn he heard a literal record scratch when he realized Katie had stopped Louis in his tracks and was talking to him.

“ _Oh shit_ ,” he heard Zayn laugh next to him, giving him a glare then looking back over at Louis. He couldn’t hear what they were saying but he could tell Katie was tipsy, her hands sliding on his chest making Harry go green eyed, well, figuratively on top of the literal sense.

Louis was giving her a tight smile, eyes moving over her shoulder and looking at Harry apologetically. After a minute he slowly coaxed Katie back to her friends, calling out something that made her giggle then turned back to Harry.

Louis smiled, sauntering over to Harry. Harry managed to return it, a shiver running through him as he watched Louis’ gaze run up and down his body. But this was no time to be shy, this was what he was waiting for.

Louis finally stood right in front of him, the man having to tilt his head up to look at Harry, more than usual because of the boots. He wet his lips.

“Are you a whore? Because if you’re not, you’re in the wrong place,” Louis said, throwing completely Harry off guard.

“I’m- I’m sorry?” Harry asked.

Louis laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, “It’s from Peaky Blinders. Thomas Shelby says it in the very first episode,” he answered, shaking his head a bit at himself. “I’m supposed to be Thomas Shelby tonight.”

“Oh! Oh my gosh, duh!” Harry laughed in realization, clasping his hands in front of himself.

“Probably should have said hello first,” Louis cringed, Harry shaking his head.

“You’re in character, I like it,” Harry reassured. “Was starting to think you weren’t coming,” he then said, the liquor in his system letting the question slip out easily.

Louis winced apologetically, “I’m sorry for being so late, I had to drive to my granddad’s house, he let me borrow most of what I’m wearing you see? From when he was our age, he saved a lot of it,” he explained. “And well, I brought this.” Louis lifted a box out of the bag.

Harry gasped, reaching for the box which Louis easily handed over.

“Liam said you really like these raspberry White Claw stuff so I drove over to an Asda, but they didn’t have any. So then I had to go to Tesco and there they were,” Louis explained as Harry scanned the box happily. “Those are just for you, by the way. You don’t have to share them with the guests.”

Harry looked up at Louis who was watching him closely. “Thank you, wow. This is so nice Louis, you didn’t have to do that,” he said, leading over Louis to the kitchen and setting the box onto a counter.

“Didn’t want to show up empty handed,” Louis said, scanning the kitchen and sliding over a nearby bottle of tequila along with a couple of plastic shot cups, “I didn’t know you and Katie were friends and that she’d be here tonight.”

Harry’s lips tightened slightly, “We’re not, she showed up with a mutual friend,” he said, tone sulking.

Louis chuckled, “Oh, that makes more sense. I’m gonna steer clear of her tonight if you don’t mind. She’s very sweet but I’d rather not spend half the night peeling her off of me,” he said, looking over his shoulder at the party then back at Harry.

Harry opened the box, took out a can, then quickly opened the refrigerator and slid the box to the very back. There was a huge ‘OFF LIMITS’ sign on the refrigerator door but it was better to be safe than sorry.

He turned back around to see Louis pouring himself two shots of tequila, then grabbing a sliced lime from a nearby bowl.

“Think it’s time for me to catch up, hm?” Louis said, voice projecting over the pounding music nearby.

“I’m not planning to get off my face tonight, I sort of am trying to avoid a hangover tomorrow,” Harry answered, opening his White Claw and taking a sip. “But feel free to get crazy!” He laughed. He didn’t mention the reason being he wanted to be sober enough to get Louis to his room and take this the next step.

“No, I’m thinking the same. Want to enjoy meself but I have no plans of having to be carried out of here by Liam,” Louis agreed, scanning for a salt shaker then leaning over across the table to grab one.

Harry let his gaze slide down, admiring the way Louis’ perky bum filled down the fitted slacks he was wearing. Even Cillian Murphy couldn’t compete with that.

“Hey! You must be Louis! I’m Niall!” A voice blared over the music, making Harry’s head turn around to see Niall grinning on the other side of the kitchen.

Louis stood upright and smiled, “Yeah that’s me! Harry’s flatmate right? S’nice to finally meet you,” he said and went to shake Niall’s hand.

Niall nodded, noticing the salt shaker in Louis’ hand then looking at Harry. His face twisted into something making him resemble a mischievous leprechaun in his getup.

“Body shots! Haz, get on the table and let the man slurp some tequila off you!” Niall grinned, going over to push Harry onto the table then moved empty cups off of it so the other man could lay down.

The pale makeup on Harry’s face was the only thing hiding his tomato red cheeks. He looked at Louis who seemed shocked but didn’t reject the idea. Instead, he looked at Harry in question.

For a few moments it was just tension coupled with the constant beats of the music.

Then Harry made the first move. He slid onto the table fully, laying across the surface. He turned his head to look up at Louis, smiling softly and reaching down. Louis’ eyes tracked his movements as he slowly loosened the front ties of his corset, pushing it apart and exposing his butterfly tattoo.

Louis placed his shots next to Harry’s hip, lifting his lime slice before pausing. He raised his eyebrows in question, Harry giving him a clear and decisive nod.

The song in the background transitioned to Bruno Mars’ ‘Gorilla,’ the slow sensual beat serving as the perfect soundtrack to what was to come.

Harry bit his bottom lip, gasping slightly as Louis poured the shot onto his belly, feeling the cold liquid pool on his skin. Louis slipped off one of his leather gloves then poured salt onto the top of his hand, holding the lime at the ready with the other.

Louis then leaned down, parted his lips, and pressed them to Harry’s stomach. Their eyes were locked as Harry felt Louis swallow the liquor up into his mouth, tongue running in teasing circles.

Harry felt himself twitch in his shorts, fingers shooting straight out. He closed his eyes and let out a soft moan as Louis lifted his head and bit into the lime. He barely registered Niall whooping in the background before opening his eyes and looking at Louis.

Louis looked right back down at him, quickly shooting down his second shot.

Harry pushed you onto his elbows for a moment then sat up, blinking up at Louis wordlessly.

“Never knew you had a butterfly tattoo there. S’lovely, suits you,” Louis finally spoke, smiling at the ink on Harry’s skin then clearing his throat, “Let me help you with this.” He said, grabbing the ties of Harry’s corset and pulling them closed.

Harry smiled watching the man fumble with the ties for a moment then managing a semi compete bow. “Thank you, Lou,” Harry said, picking up Louis’ discarded glove and gesturing for the man’s hand.

Louis complied and lifted his bare hand, Harry sliding it on carefully for him. “Sweet, sweet boy,” Louis hummed, flexing his hand once the glove was securely on. He helped Harry slide off the table and onto his feet, making sure the man didn’t sway too much before letting go.

“You’re so much taller like this,” Louis grinned, waiting for Harry to grab his White Claw then led them to the living room, hand on Harry’s mid back. “Have me feeling like one of those Snow White dwarves.”

Harry laughed loudly, leaning against Louis for a moment as they approached where Zayn and Liam were chatting over the volume for the music.

The other three men greeted each other then began to talk as a group, Harry included. He could feel the pleasant buzz his drink gave him, enough to loosen the tension he’d felt earlier before Louis had arrived.

Louis leaned against the wall, the other couple facing him as the three of them spoke animatedly about some new Netflix series. Harry was next to Louis, the other man still resting his hand on the middle of Harry’s back, rubbing in gentle circles every now and then. He wasn’t contributing much to the conversation, just content to simply be there with Louis.

“Lads, lads! Pose for me yeah? M’ putting together a Halloween album on me phone!” Niall said, suddenly stumbling in front of the group drunkenly. Zayn and Liam immediately got into heroic poses. Harry looked at Louis who was already watching him amusedly.

“C’mere,” Louis mumbled right before pulling Harry flush to his side, hand sliding down from the middle of Harry’s back to the very base of it. Harry could feel the heat of the other man’s body even through the multiple layers of clothing and it made his own body warm up. Or maybe it was the alcohol.

In a daring moment of courage, Harry made the decision to bend his leg up onto Louis slightly. He felt Louis’ hand press down onto his bare skin in response.

Harry pulled his face into a puckered kiss as Niall snapped multiple pictures, moving his hand to rest on Louis’ chest. At that, Louis used his free hand to suddenly hitch Harry’s leg higher on himself by the thigh.

Harry’s eyes went wide then he just giggled softly against Louis’ temple, feeling the other man’s face pull into a cocky grin.

After a few more pictures, Niall threw them a thumbs up then stumbled onto the next group. Liam and Zayn went back to a normal stance and began talking about the music while Louis and Harry kept the same position until Louis’ grip loosened on Harry’s thigh and let it fall.

However he kept Harry just as close to him, now swaying them slightly to the beat of the music.

“You really are so cheeky, H. Underneath those dimples and curls, you’re a total minx,” Louis said, smiling up at Harry with a wink.

“So you say,” Harry sang out, the index finger of the hand resting on Harry’s chest running up and down the silky material of the man’s tie.

Harry was lucid enough to feel the giddy excitement of being this close to Louis, especially after their incident at the gym.

Even after his conversation with Niall and Zayn, that hiccup made him worry that Louis was not only not interested in him, but genuinely would begin avoiding him.

Clearly that wasn’t the case if the way Louis was holding him was anything to go by.

After several songs worth of scattered conversation and gentle swaying, Harry turned to Louis.

“I want to dance, dance with me Tommy,” Harry said into Louis’ ear then pulled back to look at him with a soft pout.

Louis turned to look at him and laughed, “You don’t have to pull that face with me if you want to dance, love,” he said and stepped back from Harry.

Harry took one of Louis’ gloved hands and walked into the center of the living room. Because they had moved most of the furniture, quite a few party goers were dancing in the open area.

“Go easy on me, Frank N. Furter,” Louis smiled, hands moving to hold Harry’s hips.

“ _Don’t get hot and flustered, use a bit of mustard,_ ” Harry sang, winking as he rested his forearms onto Louis’ shoulders.

“Now you’re getting into character I see,” Louis said, beginning to sway them to the music. “I like it. You make a less.. aggressive Frank.”

Harry smiled and pressed their bodies closer, “Is that so?” He murmured into Louis’ ear but said nothing further.

After several songs of the men dancing, Louis was the one who spoke up first as the music transitioned to a faster song.

“You’re a great dancer,” he praised, Harry preening from the compliment, “But it’s my turn to be a tease.”

Harry pulled back to ask what the man meant but before he could even get a word out, Louis stepped back from him. The other man pulled off his hat and planted it on Harry’s head with a wink then turned around.

“Oh shit,” Harry breathed as Louis pressed his arse against him, unbuttoning his vest and letting it hang open.

Louis began to push his hips back against Harry, smiling over his shoulder. “What song is this? It’s really catchy,” he commented, wetting his lips.

“I think Leila said her girlfriend showed it to her, that it’s by this singer Bad Bunny. She played it when she was going through her mix before the party started. Apparently his music is really popular in the club scene,” Harry murmured. “Makes me wanna learn Spanish.”

“I wish I knew what he was saying but I’ll bet it’s fucking hot,” he agreed as Harry’s hands now slid onto his hips.

Now this was a welcome change of events. Harry didn’t mind being the one to put the moves on Louis, in fact he relished in it. But having Louis dancing on him like that showed him exactly what he was missing. And he definitely wanted more of it.

Harry let his gaze wander, trying to concentrate on not getting immediately hard. He stopped when he saw Katie right across from them, her eyes wide and mouth agape. He laughed softly into Louis’ hair, “I think Katie’s just had a revelation,” he whispered, watching the red haired woman's gaze flicker between the two of them then just finish her drink and leave for another.

Louis leaned his head back onto Harry’s shoulder, arse grinding back into him at a delicious pace. “Now that that’s over, how’s my form?” Louis hummed into Harry’s ear, grinning wickedly.

“Fucking _perfect_ ,” Harry breathed, hands running up and down Louis’ sides. He didn’t even care if everyone at this party was watching them, this needed to happen.

Louis put his hands over Harry’s, their fingers intertwining loosely.

“Louis.. fuck, Louis I need to get you out of here,” Harry groaned, pushing his hips against Louis knowing full well the man would feel his erection easily.

Louis turned around in front of Harry, looking up at him. The colorful light flashed across his face, showing the sheen of sweat on his forehead and cheekbones. The way his eyes showed nothing but lust.

“Take me to your room,” Louis said, eyes running up and down Harry’s body greedily, then stepping up close to him, “I want you more than anything,” he whispered.

Harry reached down and took one of Louis’ hands, walking them away from the other dancing bodies. His heart pounded in his chest as they walked past their friends and down the hall.

Harry stopped them in front of his room as he opened the door, swallowing thickly. There was no turning back now.

They stepped into the room, Louis first. Harry turned around to close the door, locking it securely. He wasn’t going to let anyone interrupt this if he could help it.

Harry felt Louis’ presence directly behind him, gloved hands holding him by the waist and slowly turning him. He easily let himself be moved and looked down at Louis, letting out a shaky breath.

“You.. are so, so beautiful,” Louis hummed, sliding off one of his gloves then using that hand to cup Harry’s cheek. He rubbed his thumb gently on Harry’s right cheekbone, eyes jumping around Harry’s face.

“Beautiful enough to fuck into oblivion?” Harry practically purred, walking Louis backwards and lightly pushing him onto the bed.

Louis leaned back on his palms, wetting his lips and laughing. “You are so fucking fit, Harry. God I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anyone more,” he said, pulling Harry onto himself.

Harry easily straddled Louis’ lap, cupping the man’s face and rubbing the stubble on his face.

Harry leaned down and _finally_ pressed their lips together deeply, to push back any sort of shyness and hesitation. But there wasn’t any of that actually, he wanted Louis with every fiber of his being. Louis’ mouth was hot and wet, Harry getting a slight taste of the lime he had bitten into earlier. There was no awkwardness as Harry had often experienced when kissing someone new for the first time. No confusion about which angle to take or how hard to kiss. It was like they had done this a thousand times yet at the same time Harry had never felt this way kissing someone. He’d never felt a jolt of tingling energy awaken every nerve in his body from just a kiss.

Louis strained his neck up, giving as good as he got. He tilted his face, lips hungry and biting. His hands moved onto Harry’s arse, squeezing teasingly into the soft flesh.

Harry pulled back and took a breath, looking at Louis in the dim light of his desk lamp that he’d left on before the party. Louis moved higher back on the bed, Harry following suit.

They were already so in tune with each other, it made Harry’s blood go hot in the sexiest of ways.

Louis gripped the back of Harry’s neck and pulled him back down for a searing kiss. His hands gripped at the fabric of Harry’s shorts, bunching it up so the bottom of Harry’s ass was hanging out.

On instinct Harry pushed his bum out, Louis’ hands foregoing then fabric in their grip and instead closing over the round flesh. Harry moaned at the sensation, Louis’ taking the opportunity to slide his tongue past Harry’s parted lips.

He rocked his hips back and forth on Louis’ lap, spurred on by Louis’ solid erection. He could feel the heat emanating through the thin fabric of his trousers, the way Louis’ cock almost felt like it wanted to burst right through it. And he was the cause for it.

Harry ran his hands underneath the flaps of Louis’ open vest, palms greedily exploring the hardness of the man’s torso. He sucked Louis’ inviting tongue into his mouth, thumbs feeling the shape of the underside of Louis’ solid pecs through the fabric of his shirt.

“Got so much clothes on.. need to feel your skin Lou,” Harry whined into Louis’ mouth. Without waiting for an answer, Harry slipped Louis’ vest off past his shoulders and let it fall behind the man. He then slid his fingers under Louis’ charcoal suspenders, tugging on them slightly. “Wish you would tie me up with these,” Harry murmured, looking at Louis from under his eyelashes.

“Next time love, we can have all sorts of wicked fun,” Louis answered, allowing Harry to slide them down off his shoulders. Harry’s heart flipped at the implication this was going to happen again. And not only that, but seemed Louis was on a similar wavelength of the kind of activity Harry was on sexually.

Louis reached up to unbutton his shirt, struggling a bit because of the hand still wearing the leather glove. He cursed quietly and went to take it off, Harry stopping him.

“Let me,” Harry whispered, taking Louis’ gloved hand and lifting it towards his face. The other man watched in arousal as Harry placed a soft kiss on each finger tip before teasing his tongue around his index finger and snagging the fabric between his teeth.

“Holy fuck,” Louis breathed raggedly, chest rising and falling quickly as Harry pulled the glove off carefully with his teeth then let it fall between them. He then took it upon himself to unbutton Louis’ shirt for him, untucking it from his trousers at the bottom.

Harry then turned his attention to the half loosened tie still haphazardly around Louis’ collar. He finished undoing the tie, lifting the black piece of silky fabric and swaying it between them teasingly, “We might need this tonight.”

“I’m counting on it,” Louis breathed, eyes burning into Harry’s relentlessly sending a shiver down his body. There was something in Louis’ tone that had somehow pinpointed exactly what sent Harry’s arousal into overdrive.

Harry thought it would be a hard, wordless dirty fuck when it happened for them. That they both would be so wound up, neither of them would care for pleasantries and just have at it just for the sake of achieving their releases. But it had become glaringly obvious that Louis never did anything half-assed. That this encounter would be nothing short of intense, both physically and emotionally.

He bit his bottom lip and pushed the shirt open. audibly whimpering. “That body, fuck me, that body,” he praised, running a single finger across Louis’ ‘It is what it is’ chest piece tattoo. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to see you like this, how much I’ve imagined it. Literally have gotten myself off just at the fantasy of you like this,” Harry hummed.

He was suddenly flipped around onto his back, Louis now straddling him.

If the view from above Louis was hot, being beneath him was downright scorching.

“You fucking little minx, you know just what to say don’t you?” Louis said, shrugging his shirt off and tossing it aside, Harry whining softly.

His hands immediately shot up to eagerly grope at Louis’ abs, smiling boldly up at him. “Just being honest, Lou. You make me so hot, always have,” he said, admiring the lovely warm tone of Louis’ skin even with the weak lighting of the room. Completely flawless, only marked by the ink scattered along it. “If you would have taken me when you had me bent over during class, I would have let you.”

A growl left Louis’ throat as he lunged down at Harry, kissing him sloppily. Harry moaned happily into Louis’ mouth, bending his legs up at the knee to encase either side of the man’s body.

Louis pulled away, Harry protesting with a huff then quickly changed into a whine. The other man pushed his face into the tender skin of Harry’s neck, biting playfully then sucking hard.

“Oh fuck! Fuck Louis I love that!” Harry breathed, toes curling in his stiff boots. A hand reached up to grip a handful of Louis’ hair, the other sliding down and finding Louis’ arse. He squeezed the rounded flesh roughly making Louis groan against his neck.

Louis rocked his hips, giving Harry’s own cock the most delicious friction. During their activities, Harry’s length had not only gone hard but had been pushed up so his tip was completely exposed at the waistband of his shorts. He tugged at Louis’ hair, his other hand lifting for a moment and coming down in a soft spank onto Louis’ arse.

Louis lifted his head, “Fuck I could come just from kissing you, just as if I was a teenager again. That’s how fucking gorgeous you are,” he panted, planting a rough kiss on Harry’s lips then pulling back. “I’ve got to get some of this costume off you, as sexy as it is” he continued, straightening Harry’s legs back on the bed.

Harry pushed up onto his elbows, “Take whatever you want off of me, preferably starting with the boots,” he said, tapping the side of Louis’ calves with them, “They’re a little too heavy for what I want to do to you.”

Louis grinned, a glint of his excitement in his eyes as he moved down the bed on his knees to get Harry’s boots off, his erection prominent against the fly of his trousers.

Harry took the opportunity to undo the ties of his corset, knowing it would be too much of a struggle to be sexy if he let Louis do it. He loosened it enough to slide it up over his head.

“I wanted to do that,” Louis complained playfully as he unzipped Harry’s boots and slid them off easily, tossing over the end of the bed with a loud clunk each time.

“Christ Harry were those steel toed?” He teased, hands rubbing up Harry’s fishnetted thighs and squeezing. “M’ gonna want these wrapped around my face eventually,” he commented casually, like he was just reading off his grocery list.

“I’m happy to oblige but first it’s my turn to get you a little more naked,” Harry said, sitting up and pulling Louis forward by the buckle of his belt. He fumbled with it for a bit, as he was looking up at Louis the entire time, batting his eyelashes and biting his bottom lip in concentration

“Love seeing the way your cock jumps, makes my mouth water,” Harry hummed as he unfastened the buckle and slid the belt out from the loops. He set it aside and unzipped the man’s trousers, reaching around and pulling them down over his round arse.

“Like what you feel?” Louis smiled as Harry closed each of his hands over each cheek of his arse.

“Love it,” Harry answered immediately, leaning in and kissing along Louis’ stomach wetly, “Feels even better than when you were grinding it on me earlier,” he smiled and finished pulling them down past his thighs. “Now these look good enough to bite into,” he purred, admiring the thick, flexed flesh. Harry hungrily admired Louis’ erection through his tight navy boxer briefs. The man really could be a Calvin Klein model.

Louis smiled and pushed Harry to lay back on the bed by his shoulders. After completely removing his trousers, Louis moved back over Harry.

“Wait. Fuck is that your cock?” He breathed, looking down at Harry’s shining tip, leaking excessive pre cum onto his lower stomach. “Baby, why didn’t you say so?”

Harry’s heart jumped at the term of endearment and he smiled, “Wanted to take care of you first,” he answered.

Louis grinned, “Well that’s not happening,” he said and leaned down, kissing Harry’s tip and running his bottom lip along the slippery precum. “I’m gonna take care of you first, consider it my apology for running out on you like that at the gym.” He pulled the front of Harry’s shorts down, eyes widening when he realized he was wearing nothing underneath but the fishnet leggings.

“No underwear hm? Just commando?” Louis smiled and finished sliding Harry’s shorts down his legs and tossed them aside, “That is so fucking hot,” his eyes zeroed in on Harry’s hard cock through the holey fabric of the leggings.

“Didn’t have any shorter than these,” Harry answered, gesturing towards his discarded shorts and smiling. “Plus I wanted as little a barrier between us, would have even let you slip your hand in and get me off right there while we danced.”

Louis’ eyes darted up at his face, dark and burning.

“Wouldn’t want to share you like that in front of anyone,” Louis said and gestured for Harry to turn onto his stomach, the man complying. “Besides I have a very different idea of how I want to get you off.” He continued, pulling at Harry’s hips so his arse was up. Louis admired the smooth skin of Harry’s arse through the leggings, reaching both hands up to squeeze.

Harry’s face was against one of his pillows, “You get me so hot saying shit like that, Lou,” he said, shifting his weight onto his knees more comfortably.

“Oh no, your leggings are torn, did you know?” Louis commented, touching along the torn seams on the back of Harry’s left thigh.

“I don’t care, they're shite anyways. Got ‘em at a pound shops years ago,” Harry mumbled, head starting to go fuzzy with arousal.

There were a few moments of nothing, just muffled music and laughter from the party before Louis spoke again.

“In that case,” Louis hummed, fingers gripping the material right over Harry’s bum and pulled.

Harry gasped hearing the sound of tearing cloth, glancing over his shoulder. Louis had torn a hole over Harry’s arse, giving the other man full access.

“Oh,” Harry breathed, a zip of tingly energy shooting up his entire body, ending at his extremities. The hairs on his neck stood up as he felt the cool air of the room hit his bare hole directly, Louis pulling his cheeks apart.

“This is what I want,” Louis hummed, kissing teasingly around Harry’s hole, scraping his teeth gently on the tender skin, “ _This_ is how I want to get you off. Wanna eat you out until you come so hard you see stars,” he continued. “Til all you can remember is my name.”

Before Harry could respond however, he felt the welcomed sensation of Louis’ warm tongue flat against his entrance.

“Fuck!” Harry groaned out, polished fingers gripping onto the pillow under his face. He pushed his hips back, gasping at the small slap on his left arse cheek that came in response.

Louis pulled back, “If you’re good I’ll let you sit on my face, baby,” he offered, rubbing his thumb firmly in circles on Harry’s rim. “Then after, I’ll let you make me cum however you want.”

“Okay, okay yes I’ll be good,” Harry immediately answered, willing himself not to push his arse into Louis’ face again. “But that means you better eat me out like a madman, you’ve given me high expectations,” he sassed.

“Don’t make me gag you with my tie,” Louis warned , giving Harry another spank then immediately drove his face back in.

Harry cried out loudly, arching his back otherwise keeping his hips as they were, letting Louis do all the work. He was happy to lay there in ecstasy if it meant he could do the same to Louis, in whatever way he wanted.

Louis pushed his tongue in as much as he could, thumbs pulling on either side to give him a bit more leeway. He flexed the tip of his tongue, resting his lips in a wide circle to get Harry impossibly wet with his saliva.

Harry could feel himself dripping precum onto his sheets, something about being made to hold still only serving to amplify his arousal tenfold. “Louis, Louis fucking love that mouth,” he babbled, toes curling on either side of Louis’ crouched body.

Louis hummed in response, pulling his face back. “Yeah? I can tell baby, you’re making a mess on your sheets,” he said, reaching a hand up and spitting onto his thumb, “Don’t you worry though, I’m gonna make you feel even better,” he said and pushed his now slick thumb half inside of Harry, the rest of his fingers gripping onto his fleshy arsecheek.

“Louis!” Harry whined, voice cracking at the very pleasant intrusion, turning his face to muffle himself.

Louis pushed his thumb in and down, a smirk on his face watching the man before him lose himself to pleasure. He used his other hand to grip onto Harry’s balls, making the man twitch slightly.

“You’ll make me come like that,” Harry whined breathily, lifting his face and turning it over his shoulder.

“Well then I guess I’d better stop, hm? Because I want this perfect arse smothering me while I make that happen,” Louis said, pulling his thumb out of Harry carefully.

The men maneuvered themselves on the bed, Louis now on his back and Harry moving over his body. He straddled himself over Louis’ face, hands gripping onto his wooden headboard.

“Don’t be shy, baby I can handle it,” Louis reassured from beneath Harry. “If I can’t, I’ll pinch your leg,” he said and gripped Harry’s outer thighs and tugged him down decisively.

Harry gasped softly, Louis’ facial hair tickling the tender skin of his taint in the most delicious way. He felt Louis adjusting his face for a few seconds then once again, the wet warmth of Louis’ mouth on his hole.

He moaned breathily, rolling his hips in time with Louis’ tongue. He even more precum onto Louis’ hair.

Harry reached a hand down, gripping his cock and pumping his hand desperately.

“L-Louis..” he moaned, eyes going hazy and rolling back as he felt his body reach and cross into the threshold of his orgasm.

His one hand pumped at himself sloppily, the other gripped tightly onto the top of the headboard, head lolling back and hips sagging forwards. He’d never felt anything like this before, his whole body felt like it was vibrating with pleasure, from the top of his head to the tip of his toes.

He didn’t even realize when he’d finished coming, only vaguely sensing Louis moving out from under him and taking his hand off the headboard. Harry shuddered slightly against Louis as the man maneuvered him to lay on the bed, eyes finally opening up at him.

“What a sight you are,” Louis smiled, grabbing Harry’s shorts from the edge of the bed to wipe the copious amount of cum Harry had shot onto the dark headboard.

“You’re amazing,” Harry said suddenly, hands reaching up for Louis’ face and pulling him down for a breathy hot kiss. Louis hummed into his mouth, sucking on Harry’s swollen bottom lip. “But now it’s my turn to rock your world,” he murmured, gripping Louis by the shoulders and readjusting their positions so Louis was on his back.

Louis laughed breathily and watched Harry kiss down his chest, abs flexing slightly when the man’s lips dragged across them.

“Love the hair of your chest, and the hair here,” Harry mumbled, nose sliding along the dark happy trail that led into his briefs. Harry had hair on his body too of course but there was just something about seeing it on Louis that was so primal and sexy. That and Harry’s body hair was sparse at best.

“That’s because you’ve got maybe five hairs on the entirety of your chest,” Louis laughed softly, opening his legs for Harry to fit in the empty space between them.

“Hey I’ve got at least seven,” Harry smiled along, pulling down Louis’ underwear.

Louis’ solid cock lifted up once it was free from the confines of the fabric. Harry’s eyes locked onto it and he subconsciously licked his lips. It was thick, just thick and solid and long and _exactly_ what Harry imagined it would be.

“I want it, I want it in my mouth,” Harry blurted out, making Louis laugh in surprise, fold an arm under his head and watch himself. “I’m sorry but like, fuck Louis. I’ve been wanting this forever, wanting you forever. The moment I saw you, I was instantly attracted,” he explained, sliding Louis’ underwear the rest of the way down.

“Fine by me, you think I haven’t wanted that big, gorgeous mouth on me since you first said hello?” Louis answered, reaching his free hand down and cupping Harry’s face, running his thumb on Harry’s lower lip.

Harry parted his mouth and sucked the tip of Louis’ thumb into it, zig zagging his tongue. He hummed softly, staring up at Louis and gave him a wink.

“Fuck. This is exactly what I mean, filthy,” he breathed and pushed his thumb into Harry’s mouth more deeply, noticing that the men never gagged on it. “Interesting. So how do you want to get me off, hm?” He asked, pulling his thumb out of Harry’s mouth.

Harry kissed along Louis’ left inner thigh, biting down on it and sucking until he left a sizable bruise. He pulled back to admire his work. “With this, in my mouth,” Harry smiled, reaching up to grip Louis’ erection, making Louis hiss softly.

“Yes, fuck yes you can,” Louis nodded, droplet of precum sliding down and onto Harry’s fist.

Harry just smiled and leaned down to get to work. He let his lips wrap gently around the tip, his tongue finding the slit of Louis’ cock and lapping up the salty liquid gathering there.

He looked up at Louis as he completely opened his mouth and slid it down until it pushed past the back of his throat, eyes locked on the man’s face. He waited for just a beat then began to move.

Louis groaned, thighs flexing on either side of Harry. “Fuck that’s good,” he breathed, lifting his head to watch Harry suck.

Harry hummed in response, quickening his pace. He angled his face slightly to the left, letting Louis’ cock bulge roundly in his cheek.

Louis’ face pulled into an expression of borderline pain, whining softly, “How do you know just what I like?” He asked, shaking his head incredulously.

Harry pulled off Louis with a pop and smiled, “Guess we just click,” he hummed, running his tongue flatly along the underside of Louis’ cock and hummed, “I’ve got a better idea now. Want you to fuck my mouth.”

Louis’ eyes bulged, “W-what? Are you serious?” He asked, his erection twitching in Harry’s hold, “Yes. Fuck yes I want that.” He said, much to Harry’s approval.

“I don’t mind you tugging my hair, kinda like it actually,” Harry commented as Louis slid his hand into Harry’s now deflated curl. “And don’t worry about going too easy on me, I can take it.”

Louis looked up in what looked like a silent thank you then tightened his grip on Harry’s hair, “Pinch my leg if you want out,” he instructed. He waited for Harry to open his mouth and then lowered him down onto his cock.

Louis moaned unabashedly, jaw tensing every now and then as he cursed under his breath.

Harry started up at Louis, tears running down his cheeks as Louis hit the back of his throat several times in a row. He loved the feeling though, he knew his throat would be raw in the morning but it would also make him feel claimed. He reached one of his hands to cup Louis’ balls, feeling them pulling up and tensing so he pinched at the man’s right thigh.

Louis immediately stopped, “Sorry, sorry are you alright?” He panted, chest shining with sweat.

“Yes, fuck yes I’m okay,” Harry reassured him, voice already rasping. “I just- let me,” he breathed, gripping Louis’ length and blinking up at him. He knew he must look like a mess, makeup nowhere near what it looked like at the beginning of the night, hair a wreck. But still Louis was looking down at him like he hung the stars in the sky.

Harry then immediately began to jerk Louis off, hard and fast, Louis arching at the unexpected stimulation.

“Fucking hell!” Louis moaned out loudly, hands gripping the sheet and feet sliding, seeking purchase somehow.

Harry giggled breathily, wrist twisting as he slid his hand up and down, “Want you to cum on me,” he smiled, sliding his free hand between Louis’ legs and carefully using his index finger to rub the man’s rim. “Give me a second pearl necklace.”

Louis lifted his head at that, mouth half open. “You are trying to kill me!” He groaned. His body went suddenly tense, eyes going unfocused but staying on Harry’s face.

Harry preened feeling the ropes of warm spunk hit his chin, the pulsating of Louis’ cock sending a new spurt each time. He slowed his hand down seeing Louis’ body relax, the man’s head falling back onto the pillow.

“I feel like I died and went to heaven,” Louis panted after a minute, lifting his head to look at Harry. “Wait. Fuck I really did give you another pearl necklace,” he laughed as Harry moved up next to him.

Harry reached up and touched the drying cum on his collarbones, laughing softly, “I already like it more than the original,” he hummed and leaned down just as Louis leaned up, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

“Hm. We both need some nice cold water,” Harry commented, pecking Louis once more then sitting up. “I’ll grab a couple of bottles from the refrigerator, the party probably wrapped up,” he decided, picking up his phone from the floor next to the bed to check the time.

Louis turned onto his side and watched him, holding his head up, “Great idea, you wore me out,” he said and pushed his hair back off his forehead and leaning in a bit to look at what Harry was doing.

Harry unlocked it, opening their message thread as he had been staring at it all night before Louis finally showed up.

“Hot Legs huh?” Louis grinned.

“What? Oh!” Harry gasped, quickly turning his phone around away from Louis.

“You have saved under me Hot Legs, that’s very flattering” Louis hummed, laying back and giving Harry a cocky grin.

“Oh shut up,” Harry whined, setting his phone back on the nightstand.

“Don’t worry love, if you hadn’t saved your number under Harold would have saved it under Peachy Bum,” Louis winked.

Harry grinned at him and stood up, grabbing the already dirty shorts and wiping as much cum as he could off his chin and neck then tossed the shorts aside. He got up off the bed and grabbed a pair of green sweatpants from a stack of clean laundry off his desk chair and pulled them on.

“Be right back,” he smiled at Louis, cheeks pink then he slipped out of his room.

Harry looked down the hallway, seeing some of the empty cups and rubbish on the ground. He sighed and walked out to the living room, now devoid of all guests but full of the trash they left behind. He knew this was to be expected but that didn’t mean he wasn’t already pitying the Niall and Harry of tomorrow that would have to clean it.

He noticed Leila’s equipment still in the corner of the room, though she was nowhere to be found. He figured she would come back for her things the next day and headed into the kitchen.

“People are so gross,” he huffed to himself seeing spilled drinks on multiple counters and went to the refrigerator. He opened it, sighing in relief seeing that the contents inside seemed relatively untouched. He grabbed two cold water bottles from the middle shelf then closed the door.

“Well hello there,” Niall said, making Harry shriek and jump about ten meters in the air.

Harry set the water bottles on the counter and held his chest, “You scared the life out of me, you cunt,” he complained, glaring at Niall.

“You should be more aware of your surroundings,” Niall shrugged and waved Harry out of the way so he could grab a water bottle for himself. “You disappeared but everyone was gone before three luckily, I didn’t have to boot anyone.” He said and opened his water bottle.

“That’s good, it's always awkward when people don’t realize they should leave,” Harry said, scanning around the kitchen for a moment. “Did Leila say if she’s gonna come back and pick up her equipment tomorrow?”

Niall took a big swig of his water, “Nah, actually I let Leila crash in my room. It was really late and I felt bad making her drive back tonight,” he shrugged. “On the bright side that means she’ll help clean up tomorrow. It looks bad in here,” he said, flicking the light on.

Harry suddenly felt exposed under the fluorescent lights, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

“Shit Haz you looked fucked,” Niall laughed, “Your eye makeup has you looking more like a raccoon than that freaky fishnet bloke. And your lipstick is so smudged!” He commented then paused. “Wait why is your lipstick that fucked up?” He asked, moving to take a closer look.

“It’s not that bad, I just got too pissed,” Harry huffed, trying to fidget away from Niall’s prying eyes but just ended up backing himself into the counter.

“Wait, that wasn’t there during the party! That’s a love bite!” Niall gasped, angling Harry’s head a little too forcefully. He apologized and poked at the bruised skin, “Harry! I’m scandalized! Who gave you this?”

Harry swatted Niall’s hand away and instead grabbed the water bottles of the counter again, “I’m not talking to you about this right now, I’m exhausted,” he said and stepped around Niall, “In the morning, I’ll tell you what happened when we’re up again. And have some food in our systems okay?”

Niall turned to face Harry as the man walked away, “I’m holding you to that! I expect the dirty details!” He called, Harry waving one of the water bottles without turning.

Harry entered his room again, turning to close the door as quietly as possible, “Alright Lou sorry for the wait. Niall can be really n-“ he began, turning around and seeing Louis on his back, clearly fast asleep. Harry’s shoulders slumped but he couldn’t help but smile at the sight. The man had just thrown Harry’s duvet over his crotch and seemingly fallen asleep that way.

He set a water bottle down on the nightstand closest to Louis and then clicked off the lamp on his desk. He carefully made his way to the other side of the bed and sat down, trying not to move too much. Harry sighed softly then opened his bottle to drink some water, setting it on the ground next to the bed. He then laid down next to Louis, facing the sleeping man.

“Goodnight,” he whispered fondly, sliding the unused part of the duvet over his middle and closing his eyes.

******

Harry’s eyes slid open, shutting tightly a moment after as the morning sunlight burned directly onto his face. He turned away and groaned quietly, mouth pulling into a pout. Luckily he didn’t feel the telltale pounding headache of an impending hangover but he _did_ feel the unpleasant cramping of an empty stomach.

When he opened his eyes, all Harry registered was a head of messy brown hair next to him.

_Louis._

The previous night’s events flooded in Harry’s brain, making him go from groggy to fully awake. He sat up carefully, sliding out from under the duvet and off the bed, stepping back. He stumbled over one of his boots, yelping in surprise quietly before he caught himself. He whipped his head back around, Louis not even so much as stirring.

Harry sighed softly and went into the bathroom, stopping in front of his mirror. He looked like a complete nightmare. Pale face powder now gone cakey, his dark sparkly eye makeup smudged under his eyes and along his eyebrows, giving him a smoky blue unibrow. His chin was tinged pink from the messy lipstick. “Oh God,” Harry whispered to himself and quickly pulled out a makeup wipe from his medicine cabinet, swiping desperately at his face.

After getting off most of the disaster around his eyes and cheeks, Harry moved the wipe to his mouth but paused. He touched his stained lips with his other hand, a smile forming on them. These lips were the ones that kissed Louis last night, the ones that got him off. He giggled softly, then finished wiping the rest of his face off. He brushed his teeth and used the bathroom as usual then peeked his head out to the bedroom. Louis had turned onto his stomach but was otherwise still fast asleep.

Harry then crept out of the room and into the kitchen where Niall already was. He noticed the man must have done a basic tidy up because the spills on the counters were gone and the used plastic cups were stacked and ready to be thrown out.

“Good morning, sleep well?” Niall asked from the stove where he was mixing some scrambled egg around on the skillet, “Hungry?”

Harry yawned, nodding with a thumbs up as he sat down at the table.

“Alright well I’ve got some eggs on right now but I was gonna use the last of that bacon and make cheese toasties. We need some carbs if we’re going to get through this clean up,” Niall said and gestured to the pack of bread next to him.

“You sound like Louis with that carb talk,” Harry mumbled, stacking up some of the plastic shot cups on the table.

“Speaking of Louis,” Niall hummed, grinning over his shoulder at Harry, “You two were pretty friendly last night weren’t you? I mean, I was pretty pissed but I distinctly remember a body shot and you two dancing.”

Harry smiled a bit, pushing aside his stack of shot cups, “Both of those things happened, you’re remembering right,” he answered, getting up to help Niall with their breakfast. “And.. okay are you ready?” He asked, pulling some slices of bread out of the bag and setting them on a cutting board.

Niall raised his eyebrows at him, nodding. “Fucking tell me already Harry, I’m nosy,” he huffed, bumping Harry’s hip with his own.

“Okay, okay!” Harry laughed, buttering the bread and setting another skillet on the stove, “I took Louis back to my room last night and we uh, well we kind of.. you know?” He said, turning on the burner he was using.

“No fucking way!” Niall gasped, Harry immediately gesturing for him to quiet down, “Sorry!” He half whispered, sliding the eggs in a large bowl. “Wait you two had sex?” He asked, placing several strips of bacon onto the same skillet he’d just used.

Harry sprinkled a big pile of shredded cheddar from the refrigerator onto one of the slices, “Well not, like, full on sex the way you’re thinking,” he answered, placing the slice onto the skillet with a sizzle then placing the other one on top. “Since you said you wanted all the details last night I’m just gonna tell you. He ate me out and I gave him head,” he said, nodding.

“Oh shit!” Niall muffled into his hands, the bacon sizzling loudly between them. “And that’s why you have that ginormous fucking hickey on your neck!” He laughed, Harry nodding in confirmation. “So how was it? Was he everything you dreamed of?”

Harry laughed and flipped over the sandwich, “It was phenomenal Niall. He was just.. I thought I was gonna cry, that’s how good he was,” he answered, pressing the sandwich down slightly and watching some cheese ooze down the sides of it. “He ripped my fishnets open and ate me out like that. _Then_ he let me sit on his face like it was nothing,” he continued, removing the sandwich then sprinkling cheese onto the skillet so it would melt.

He was way past the point of being bashful with the details of his sexual exploits, he and Niall had lived together since they were both in uni so to say they knew everything about each other was an understatement. Harry had walked in on Niall with different women way too many times to claim otherwise.

Harry placed the sandwich onto the cheese on the skillet, “Then I gave him head, aka I let him fuck my mouth, and the rest is history,” he finished, watching Niall gape at him. “Niall, the bacon,” he warned.

Niall blinked then flipped the bacon strips, “Holy shit Harry,” he laughed, “Sounds like you had quite the eventful evening. It explains the fucked up makeup and mauled neck,” he said as Harry removed the cheese toastie from the skillet and placed it back on the cutting board.

“Don’t think I didn’t do the same to him,” Harry interjected, slicing the cheesy sandwich in quarters then reached up to grab four plates.

“You grabbed an extra one, Haz. Leila is still asleep but that only makes three of us” Niall said, turning off the burner and removing the bacon from the skillet.

“Well actually Louis’ still here too, in my room,” Harry said, shrugging and smiling to himself as he placed the plates around the table.

Niall watched him move through the kitchen, “Oh! I don’t know why I thought he’d left after finishing your little sexual escapade,” he said, walking to the table with the bowl of scrambled eggs and plate of bacon.

“Nope, still here actually,” Harry hummed, throwing away some more empty cups on the table then grabbing forks, “I’m surprised too, I thought he would have left by now,” he trailed off.

“Kick him out, I know you want to,” Niall said, knowing full well that was the exact opposite of what Harry would want.

Harry laughed softly but before he was able to respond, he heard someone clear their throat.

Louis was standing there, trousers on with the suspenders hanging down on his legs, shirt half buttoned and untucked.

“Louis!” Harry said, eyes wide and darting between him and Niall, “What are you-“ he began but Louis spoke.

“I was just heading out, I know it’s late,” Louis said, shifting his weight awkwardly and sliding his vest back on. “Couldn’t find my hat but you can just bring it into the next class when you find it,” he offered, giving Niall a polite nod then heading to the door.

Harry stood there, lips pulled into a frown before Niall nudged him.

“ _Go!_ ” Niall mouthed out, gesturing to the other man with his eyes, spurring Harry into action.

“Louis,” Harry hurried out just as Louis opened the door and stepped through it to the hall.

Louis turned and looked at him, Harry noticing the man had a bit of red residue from Harry’s lipstick on his own lips. It just made him think about how much he wanted to kiss him, even now.

“You don’t have to leave, Louis. In fact Niall and I just made br-“ Harry began, Louis shrugging with a sigh.

“Harry! Hello Harry!” A female voice then interrupted, both men looking in the same direction.

“Oh, Hi! Good morning Mrs. Kim!” Harry greeted, the older woman making her way over with a covered basket, “Hope we didn’t make too much noise last night.”

“Oh, not at all! Besides I’m sixty, not eighty. I don't mind the music,” she smiled then looked at Louis, “Oh goodness me, you’re handsome! What a face!” She said, Louis laughing softly.  
And she was right, even with his messy bed head, wrinkled dress shirt, and tired eyes, Louis was still the most handsome man Harry had ever seen.

“Thank you, but you could have fooled me, you don’t look a day over thirty,” Louis answered, giving her a wink. Harry couldn’t help but smile at the interaction, Louis was always so damn charming even to strangers.

“Oh you flirt,” Mrs. Kim giggled, pulling back the cloth on the basket. “Take a muffin before you go, love. They’re banana nut,” she offered, Louis taking one gratefully.

“I will, thanks,” Louis hummed, then looked at Harry. “I’ve got to get going Harry, see you on Tuesday,” he said, waving at him. “Nice to meet you, Mrs. Kim.”

The woman smiled brightly and waved as Louis walked to the lift, looking back just a moment.

Harry watched him from the door, frowning. It felt like such a cliché, Louis walking in and hearing something out of context just as he and Niall were bantering.

“He is just gorgeous, Harry. And he’s got quite a body on him too,” Mrs. Kim winked, unaware of the drama that just ensued. “Anyways, I came over to bring you these. I know you and Niall always gobble them up,” she said and handed him the basket.

Harry thanked her absentmindedly then went back inside, basket in hand.

******

After breakfast, Niall and Leila sat on either end of the loveseat, Harry laying across them.

“He just left!” Harry whined, hugging a decorative pillow to his chest and sighing heavily, “He looked upset too, he must have thought I wanted him to go already!”

Leila rubbed her hand up and down Harry’s calves, “Yeah, that was a bit of bad luck, him hearing that,” she said.

“It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have said it,” Niall sighed, Harry shaking his head.

“It was just a joke, there was nothing wrong with it. It just sounded bad if you didn’t know we were being sarcastic, which obviously Louis didn’t! How could he know?” He huffed, covering his face with the pillow then pulling it away, “I think someone spilled booze on this,” he complained, tossing it aside.

“It’s nothing you can’t fix, love. Louis isn’t a spiteful person,” Leila reassured him. “I mean you said he talked about seeing you at the next class? That means he’s not planning on avoiding you or kicking you out of the class.”

“Just so he can get his hat back Leila! Otherwise I’m sure he’d tell me to kick rocks,” Harry sighed, looking up at Niall, “You think I can fix it?”

“Harry, the lad let you plant that arse directly on his face, I’m sure you can do whatever you want involving him,” Niall laughed, messing with Harry’s curls.

“You know what? You’re right!” Harry said, sitting up suddenly and almost headbutting Niall, “I didn’t pine after him for three months just to fuck it up over something so small!” He stood up off the sofa, “On Tuesday I’m gonna tell him what’s what. That I want to be with him, like actually with him and not just a hookup at a party!”

“That’s the spirit, Harry!” Leila smiled, she and Niall giving each other a high five.

******

After finishing work on Monday, Harry was ready to come home to a thankfully now cleaned flat to come up with his game plan about how he would fix everything with Louis. Niall was working the evening shift that night so he knew the flat would be empty and ready for him to rehearse the conversation without interruptions.

Instead he arrived to Zayn and Liam lounging on his couch and watching the Great British Baking Show.

“Your key was supposed to be for emergencies only you know,” Harry commented as he slid his shoes off, both men on the loveseat looking over at him.

“I consider you making a complete mess of things with Louis an emergency,” Liam answered simply as Harry came around to sit on the recliner.

“How do you already know- _Niall_ ,” Harry began, answering his own question, “I don’t even know why I would ask how you know,” he laughed and loosened his tie, tossing it on the coffee table. He slumped back with a tired sigh.

“Yeah it was Niall. But also Louis texted me,” Liam said, Harry sitting up at that.

“Louis texted you? What did he say? Does he completely hate me?” Harry asked with a pout. The only communication he’d had with Louis since the incident was sending a selfie with Louis’ hat on to which Louis responded with a simple thumbs up emoji.

“Calm down babe, you’ll break out in hives,” Zayn comforted softly, muting the television.

Harry nodded and allowed Liam to speak.

“Okay first of all, I don’t think Louis hates anyone. Except for Boris Johnson and Donald Trump but I’m pretty sure that’s universal,” he began, Harry laughing quietly. “Anyways, he just gave me a basic rundown of what happened, saying he was a bit embarrassed that he obviously overstayed his welcome,” he continued, Harry making a wounded sound at the back of his throat and shaking his head desperately, “Just asked me if he should just give up his pursuit of you, like if there was even a point.”

“What?!” Harry shrieked loudly, making Zayn’s face pull into a grimace, “What did you say, Liam?”

“I just told him that I couldn’t speak for you but that it didn’t sound like something you would do, at least not on purpose. Like you making him feel like he should leave? That maybe there was a misunderstanding and that he should talk to you.”

Harry nodded, “Alright. Okay, that’s good. That’s a good response,” he said and relaxed back into the chair, “I’m sorry to involve you guys in this mess. I was fully expecting to just tell you guys what went down at the party with me and him and hopefully have some news to share on the boyfriend front, but here we are.”

“Well you can definitely still fill us in on the dirty details of the party,” Zayn spoke up, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry, making him laugh and do just that.

Liam was a bit red faced by the end of it, but had listened attentively.

“That sounds super hot, babe. Especially for a first time hook up,” Zayn commented, leaning against Liam. “More than what me and Li did our first time together.”

Liam laughed and covered Zayn’s mouth, “This is about Harry and Louis, not us,” he interrupted quickly then looked at Harry. “It’ll be fine Haz, just be straightforward about where the miscommunication was and exactly what you’re looking for with him.” He instructed, “If you do that, I really feel like you’ll not only fix the problem but get further with Louis.”

******

On Tuesday, Harry stood on the mat with the students, determined to talk to Louis before he left that day.

His heart stopped when Louis stepped out, the man looking as effortlessly handsome as always, though his beard was already much fuller than it had been at the party.

“Hello everyone, let’s quickly warm up and we’ll get right to it,” Louis announced, running the class through their usual warm up drills. Harry could tell Louis felt antsy and uncomfortable, he’d watched him enough to recognize his body language.

Once the warm ups were finished, Harry was ready for everyone to pair up as usual so he could use the time to clear things up with Louis.

“Okay today I want you all to do solo floor aerobics,” Louis announced, everyone looking disappointed, especially Harry. “You can grab a tablet from the cart if you want and go to the drop down menu and click on ‘Tomlinson’ then when the options pop up, you click ‘Floor Aerobics’ if you want a more structured routine. Pretty straightforward,” he said, waving his own tablet in the air. “I have to make a quick call, I’ll be right back,” he said and hurried off to the employee room without a word.

Now Harry was getting frustrated, this was the third time Louis had run away from him and it was getting under his skin.

He decided to just focus on his solo exercises, channeling his energy into that rather than overthinking.

Louis didn’t end up returning until the end of their class, giving a halfhearted apology but promised next time would be more hands on. As everyone scattered, Harry held his ground and watched Louis just tap away on his tablet then head towards the same room.

“Hey!” Harry said suddenly, marching right over to Louis and looking him straight in the eyes.

“Harry,” Louis said, chewing the inside of his cheek and smiling politely. “Great job out there today.”

“Save it, Louis. You weren’t there,” Harry huffed then sighed heavily, “Can we talk? Please?” He then said, stepping closer.

Louis blinked up at him, “What about? The class?” He asked, feigning obliviousness which only served to frustrate Harry even more.

Harry gripped Louis by the wrist and walked them to that damned room he always ran off to, realizing it was simply an employee locker room.

He stopped them in the middle of the room and sat Louis down on a bench, standing in front of him.

Louis stared up at him expectantly.

“Harry?”

“Just give me a second,” Harry answered, pacing a few steps. He knew exactly what he wanted to say but being in front of Louis was distracting to say the least. Especially with the way Louis sat with his legs open, thick thighs flexed slightly and arms crossed over his chest.

“Okay. Alright,” Harry spoke again, pausing in front of Louis, “I want to talk about Saturday, well Saturday _and_ Sunday.”

Louis’ expression became guarded but he nodded anyways, allowing Harry to continue.

“So Saturday was amazing. Better than I could have ever expected, the best really,” Harry said, Louis’ face going pink even under the fluorescents. “Like you have no idea how much I wanted us to get together, I dreamt about it,” he admitted, fidgeting his fingers together. “You can ask Liam, Leila even! I have been mad for you for months now. And not just in the sexual way.”

He sat down next to Louis, the other man angling his body to face towards Harry’s.

“I.. You know I remember when I first saw you? When you had come to bring Liam something and there you were, face of sour lemons but absolutely beautiful regardless,” Louis finally spoke, smiling a bit, “And then it was months later when you accidentally played your music out loud without even realizing it and we finally talked. You were so charming that I knew I wanted to get to know you past the physical sense. I never really expected anything like that to come from it, I just didn’t want to get my hopes up, you know?”

Harry nodded wordlessly.

“I can’t begin to tell you how shocked I was to see you at my class that first day. I thought I was seeing things when I saw you there in your cute tank top, looking like a vision in mint green,” Louis said softly, “Even then, I still wanted to be careful with my expectations. Even after I got your number. I mean I flirted to test the waters yeah, but I wasn’t sure if it was you flirting back or just you being the charming man you are.”

Harry almost laughed, not at Louis, but at what he thought back then. That Harry was just some suave, charismatic guy who was effortlessly charming when in reality each text he sent Louis he’d carefully analyzed and read over about half a dozen times each before sending them.

“And when I got to the party, I was honestly worried out of my mind that I’d get there and see some tall, fit arsehole chatting you up and I’d sit there looking like a complete pillock in my grandad’s clothes,” he continued, Harry giggling and shaking his head. “Then I actually see you, I swear I’d never seen anything sexier than you in those fishnets, and I just told myself ‘Alright you march over there and you say something cool and you make sure that man doesn’t leave your side the rest of the party.’ And somehow it worked and you actually stayed with me. I felt like a fucking rockstar with you on my arm, dancing with you. And then you took me by the hand to your room and I swear I might as well have won the lottery, I couldn’t believe my luck.”

Harry smiled shyly, reaching to hold Louis’ hand, stomach swooping when he felt Louis’ thumb close over his.

“Then Sunday came,” Louis said, mouth downturned.

“Louis, let me-“ Harry began, Louis shaking his head.

“It felt like shit walking out and hearing you laugh along with your flatmate saying you wanted to kick me out, that you knew you wanted to kick me out,” Louis said, shrugging a bit. “I knew maybe I should have waited a bit, or I should have just pretended I didn’t hear it but I was embarrassed. Because it felt like I had made up this whole narrative about us in my head and that if I told you that I thought we could be more than sex buddies or whatever, that you’d laugh at me and tell Liam or something,” he admitted.

Harry didn’t say anything, just held Louis’ hand and squeezed it.

“And I don’t know your flatmate that well, so I didn’t know if it was a joke or if I could even ask if it was. And we never discussed if it was appropriate of me to stay over or if you had wanted me gone by the time you woke up so I figured it was safe to just leave,” Louis continued, looking down at their hands, “So that’s what I did, I left. I didn’t want to put either of us through the awkward conversation of indirectly asking me to go so I just took it upon myself to do it before it happened.”

“It was a joke!” Harry said before Louis could continue, “Niall was just joking, because he knew if it was up to me I would just lock you in my room for a week,” he admitted, making Louis finally smile again. “It really was just bad timing, I promise. Trust me when I say that if I really wanted you gone before daybreak, I probably would have just gone to your place instead so I would be the one to leave early,” Harry rambled. He knew he was saying entirely too much but he would happily make himself look like an idiot if it meant he could get his point across. “I would never want you to leave like that. If I needed you gone so early for whatever reason, I would have warned you sooner, and I definitely wouldn’t be laughing about kicking you out with Niall. We even had a plate set for you, I wanted you to try the cheese toastie I made,” he pouted.

Louis laughed softly, biting his bottom lip. His eyes were gentle as he scanned around Harry’s face, waking up the butterflies in Harry’s tummy.

“Oh God not the cheese toastie,” he chuckled. “That is definitely my bad then,” Louis apologized.

“It was your bad but it’s okay because we’re clearing it up now,” Harry hummed, lifting Louis’ hand up and kissing over his knuckles. His heart pounded in his chest. Even though they had literally made each come, this small gesture felt monumental.

“Good because if I had to sit through another class pretending like I don’t creep on you the entire time, I was going to bash my head in with one of the free weights,” Louis joked then leaned in slowly, eyes locked on Harry’s. Harry held his breath as their noses touched, Louis’ free hand reaching up and cupping Harry’s sharp jaw.

Louis moved the rest of the way in and kissed Harry deeply, both men releasing their breath through their noses at the same time. Harry sucked Louis’ bottom lip, pulling the man onto his lap.

Louis hummed into Harry’s mouth, settling more comfortably on Harry’s legs and hugging his arms around the man’s shoulders.

Harry pulled back for a breath and smiled, “You don’t think anyone will walk in on us do you?” He asked, letting Louis peck him again.

“I-I don’t..” Louis answered, tilting his head to let Harry kiss his neck more fully when the man pushed his face into Louis’ skin, “I can’t concentrate with you doing that,” he mumbled.

Harry bit down on the skin of Louis’ neck and huffed a quiet laugh, “Did I ever tell you what fantasy I had after we first talked?” He asked, rubbing his palm on Louis’ lower back, the other man shaking his head. “Oh? Well when I got home that day after you told me about my music, I took a shower and I imagined you pinning me in a gym shower and jerking me off until I came,” he murmured. Normally he’d be embarrassed sharing a fantasy like that to such a new partner but the high possibility of said partner making that fantasy actually happen was salve enough for Harry’s shyness.

Louis’ eyes flickered to his and he smiled, “Not just shower sex but in a _public_ shower, hm? And where I work? You wanna recreate it?” He asked, standing up off Harry and pulling him to his feet. “We’ve got our own employee showers in here, three of them. A little more private than the ones for clients,” he said and walked Harry past the lockers and into a separate room marked as ‘MEN’ with three showers separated by panels of chrome lined frosted glass.

“Fancy,” Harry hummed, scanning the white and grey tiled walls and floors as Louis grabbed a couple of pristine white towels from a metal shelf then pulled him into the middle stall, closing the door behind them. His heart pounded in his chest from both the nerves and the arousal of what was about to go down.

“I know right, perks of working here,” Louis hummed. “And it’s pretty fucking big, big enough for two,” he smiled, sliding off his trainers and socks and putting them in the furthest corner from the shower head, ‘Someone must have had some naughty thoughts while building this.”

Harry grinned and both men quickly stripped down, hanging their clothes from the rack on the door, Louis turning the water on.

“Is the water okay?” Louis asked, Harry reaching his fingertips out to test it then nodded.

Harry immediately crowded Louis against the tile wall, making the man hiss slightly at the cold tile. They kissed sloppily as the hot water cascaded over both their bodies, Harry riding along Louis’ muscled thigh.

“Fuck, I love when you do that,” Louis breathed when Harry crouched and sucked along the man’s collarbones.

Moments later Louis turned them so Harry was against the wall.

“Time to make your dream a reality, baby,” Louis smiled, snaking his hand down and gripping Harry’s half hard cock.

“Fuck yes,” Harry moaned, blinking droplets off his eyelashes and arching his back.

Louis smiled and moved his hand up and down, leaning his head down and mouthing at Harry’s pebbled nipple. Harry cried out loudly, reaching up to grip at his wet hair with both hands.

As he tried to lower them he suddenly felt them pinned above his head, opening his eyes. Louis was staring at him, gripping Harry’s wrists against the wall, right above his head.

“There we go, now it’s closer to what you imagined, hm?” Louis asked, jerking Harry off faster and swallowing the man’s moans in a sweltering kiss before they could ring out again.

Louis’ used one one his thighs to keep Harry’s hips pinned against the wall as well, rendering him immobile.

“That’s so good, that’s so good! Fucking make me cum, make me do it,” Harry babbled breathlessly, staring around Louis with furrowed eyebrows and parted swollen lips.

Not long later, Harry’s thighs trembled right before his whole body tensed and he released onto the shower floor, Louis staring into his eyes the entire time.

As his orgasm finally crested, Louis released Harry’s wrists and caught the man as he swayed forward. He kissed Harry’s wet shoulder gently, rubbing his back.

“So good Harry, you were so good,” Louis murmured.

Harry turned his face into Louis’ wet hair for a moment and then pulled back, kissing Louis’ lips.

“You’re so good to me, always taking care of me first,” Harry hummed blissfully. He and Louis kissed lazily for a minute then he turned them so they were facing the shower wall, Louis’ back flush against Harry’s front.

“My turn to play around with you,” Harry hummed, nibbling Louis’ shoulder and sliding his arms around to the front of Louis’ body.

“What are you-“ Louis began, voice then breaking off into a breathy groan as Harry used one hand to jerk off Louis’ already dripping cock, the other tweaking Louis’ left nipple.

Given how worked up Louis was from getting Harry off, it wasn’t long before he was shaking in Harry’s grip.

“Harry, Harry I-“ Louis began to warn, voice cutting off when he heard the door of the shower room open, followed by whistling and a rolling cart. Harry stopped his movements and swallowed slowly.

“Hello?” A man’s voice called out, Louis recognizing it as their day janitor.

“Stop, Harry stop it. That’s the cleaning guy. He’ll hear us,” Louis whispered, looking at the frosted door.

“No, he won’t,” Harry whispered wickedly, moving his hand from Louis’ nipple and used it to cover his mouth completely. He then sped his hand on Louis’ cock up again, making the other man arch against him. Louis’ hands shot out, palms flat on the shower wall to keep himself upright.

“Shh, shh baby, try to keep it down,” Harry smiled, kissing Louis’ dripping cheekbone.

“Yeah I’m in here for a quick shower! Sorry I didn’t realize you’d be cleaning,” Harry called out, his voice covering Louis’ muted breathy moans.

“It’s no problem, I can come back later!” The janitor answered, Harry sending a silent prayer to whoever was listening.

Harry then felt Louis tense up completely against him, cock throbbing as he released against the shower wall.

“Yeah! I won’t be more than ten more minutes but thanks!” Harry answered more loudly to make sure Louis’ moans of ecstasy didn’t give them away at the last minute.

Harry waited until he heard the janitor leave then removed his hand, turning Louis and hugging him, “There we go Lou, there we go” he smiled.

“Fuck.. fuck that was so hot,” Louis panted, forehead resting on Harry’s shoulder, hands dropping from the wall and trembling at his sides. “I never knew I’d be so into that sort of thing but I swear I almost passed out. I came so hard,” he added, lifting his head to look up at Harry, pupils still blown out almost completely..

Harry smiled down at Louis and the two shared a tender kiss, “Loved doing that with you, it just keeps getting better each time,” he hummed against Louis’ lips.

Louis pulled away and quickly rinsed his spunk off the wall, “Let’s get dried off and dressed before we really do get caught.”

After both men were dried and clothed again, they stepped out of the shower and into the thankfully empty locker room. Louis grabbed his phone from his locker and they exited back into the general gym area.

They walked outside together, passing Leila on the way who wiggled her eyebrows at Harry unabashedly.

“You know what I realized? The showers for the employees are like a hundred times nicer than the ones available for the clients!” Harry laughed as they stepped off the pavement, Louis joining in, “I’m serious! We don’t get those fancy frosted glass complete stalls, we get half a panel of separation that barely covers our bits!”

Louis laughed loudly, the sound echoing in the mostly empty car park, “That sounds awful Harry, I’ll be sure to tell my manager to fix that as soon as possible!”

Harry grinned, “You are definitely taking the piss but I forgive you for giving me an orgasm today,” he laughed.

“Listen, speaking of that, Harry I love doing what we’ve been doing, really I do. But honestly, I want to take you on a date,” Louis said and they walked through the car park, Harry smiling immediately.

“I’d love that,” Harry answered as they stopped in front of what apparently was Louis’ car, “What were you thinking?”

“I don’t want to wait to see you again very long, so I was thinking tomorrow?” Louis answered, fidgeting with his keys, “I know it’ll be Halloween so there’ll probably be a bunch of drunk uni kids crawling all over the place so I was thinking maybe I can bring to you my flat and I can make us dinner and we can watch a film?” He said, “I know it’s not particularly impressive for a first date but I just want to be able to talk to you without having to weave through a crowd of costumed kids.”

“That sounds really nice actually, I would love for that to be our first date,” Harry answered reassuringly, leaning in to kiss Louis gently. “How about you pick me up from work tomorrow and we can just go to your place from there?”

“Sounds perfect,” Louis hummed and kissed Harry once more, “Let me give you a ride home?” He said, squeezing Harry’s hips. Harry easily agreed and they were off.

After many kisses, Harry finally managed to find his way into his building and inside his flat. The only reason he had barely managed to reject Louis’ multiple, very tempting offers of walking him to his door is that Harry knew it wouldn’t just be to his front door and once he got Louis inside, it would end with them naked and panting. And as much as he wanted that, he also wanted their first date to really feel like the true beginning of something new.

“I take it today went well?” Niall asked as soon as Harry was in his eyesight, Harry nodding and leaning back against the closed door.

“It was perfect,” Harry sighed dreamily and slid off his shoes, humming some nonsensical happy tune.

“Wait why is your hair wet? You hate the showers at that gym, you usually take showers here,” Niall asked, moving onto his knees on the sofa and suspicious gaze following Harry walking to the kitchen.

Harry smiled, “Decided to give them a chance, just to see what I was missing.”

“And?”

“Ten out of ten, would recommend.”

*****

Harry could hardly concentrate the next day at work, especially not with Louis distracting him throughout his shift with the sweetest messages he’d ever received.

_‘I’m outside in the front in the dark blue Volvo . Can’t wait to see you xx’_

Harry smiled happily at the message as he read it and clocked out.

**‘On my way out, so excited! xx’**

Harry walked out the main doors and down the steps, scanning up and down the street.

“Harry!” He heard called out, looking to his left and seeing Louis standing outside his car, holding a small bouquet of white daisies in the hand that wasn’t waving.

Harry’s heart soared at the sight, weaving through people to get to Louis as quickly as he could. “Hi,” he breathed, Louis pulling him in for a tight hug.

“Hello love, you look nice,” Louis complimented and gave him the flowers.

“It’s just my work uniform Lou,” Harry laughed softly then thanked him for the flowers.

Meanwhile Harry was finally seeing Louis for the first time in something that wasn’t gym attire or a Halloween costume. He was wearing a brown suede bomber jacket over a plain black polo shirt and black jeans, as well as sporting lighter scruff than the day before. All of which made Harry come to the conclusion that Louis could look sexy no matter what he put on. So it only served to inflate Harry’s ego more that this man was bringing him home for a date which he could only hope would end with neither of them being single anymore.

“Still. You look very handsome,” Louis persisted, opening the car door for Harry then going around.

A ten minute drive later they pulled into the car park of a nice building.

“You live here?” Harry asked as they got out of the car and into the lobby, “You have an actual lobby clerk?” He commented as they passed a middle aged woman typing at a desk at her computer and headed to the lifts.

“I’m just lucky, my great uncle left me this flat when he died. And since he was chummy with the geezer that owns this place, I’ve got a ridiculously low rent,” Louis answered as they stepped into the elevator, “So not loaded, sorry to disappoint,” he teased and pulled Harry to lean against him.

They walked down the warmly lit hallway, Harry admiring the lovely paintings on the walls as they reached a door. Louis unlocked it and let Harry inside first, then followed him.

Louis flicked on the light, kicking off his shoes and hanging up his keys on a hook by the door.

Harry scanned the main living area, eyes wide. While it wasn’t excessively large, it was visibly bigger than the one he shared with Niall, with newer furniture that actually matched. Not discounted from Craigslist. There were a few pieces of artwork mounted on the wall that Harry made a mental note to definitely inspect closer later. He worked at a museum for a reason.

Harry followed suit and took off his dress shoes, then did the same with his work blazer and hung it up on the coat rack. An actually standing coat rack, not like the rusty one Harry had drilled into the door at his own flat.

“This is such a grown up flat,” Harry laughed, following Louis to the kitchen where there were already ingredients prepped on the _marble_ island counter.

“Again, thanks to my great uncle who included an interior decorator with the flat but most of what he had I already liked so I just tweaked some of the décor, the bedroom, and the bathroom,” Louis clarified and went to wash his hands.

Harry nodded and set the flowers on a corner of the island counter and smiled, “It still feels really homey, I like this sort of earth tone color scheme you chose, it’s very warm.” He scanned the kitchen, pleased that it wasn’t one where everything looked chrome or metallic so that it almost felt more like a sterile futuristic hospital than a kitchen. Plus, it was noticeably a functional kitchen that Louis actually used, not just for the aesthetic.

“I know you want to get out of those work clothes so if you head down the hall and go into the second door on the left, you’ll get to my room. I have some comfy sweatpants and a jumper there for you to change into if you’d like,” Louis offered. He lifted some slices of chicken breast that had been sitting in some delicious looking marinade and placed them onto a baking dish with sliced potatoes and carrots.

“You really think of everything,” Harry smiled, practically prancing over to peck Louis’ cheek then hurrying off to the bedroom.

He got to the room and turned on the light, taking a moment to scan the bedroom. Louis had a huge four post canopy bed, Harry tingling with a bit of envy but he had a feeling he’d get to test it out so he was fine for now. The floors were the same dark brown wooden flooring as the living room, though the walls were a lighter tan instead. There was a flat screen television mounted on the wall across from the foot of the bed, a walk-in closet on the same wall. The other walls were scattered with different photographs, some faces repeating in several of them and a glass door that seemingly led onto a small balcony.

“That lucky bastard,” Harry whispered to himself then finally noticed the clothes Louis had mentioned on the center of the bed. He lifted up the pair of lime green sweat pants and an olive colored jumper, both feeling particularly new. He quickly changed into them, chuckling a bit at the color combination.

He was about to step out when he realized Louis also had an en-suite bathroom because of course he did. He walked over and turned on the light, almost whimpering. Louis had a huge tub, one with jets that Harry knew would be a lot of fun to try out sooner than later. He made his way over to the counter, lifting a couple of the bottles of face products Louis had on there. Harry lifted one to give it a sniff, smiling when he recognized it as a scent he’d smell on Louis before. He pulled it back and realized it was his moisturizer.

“A skin routine, good,” Harry murmured, setting down the bottles, the other one ending up being a fancy face wash that Harry also splurged on.

He quickly stepped out when he realized he’d been gone for too long for Louis not to realize he was snooping.

“How do I look?” Harry asked, giving a silly pose once Louis came into the view.

The other man turned around from having set the baking dish into the oven and grinned, “Very sexy,” he complimented and went into the refrigerator and pulled out several plastic containers of greens.

“These fit me pretty much perfectly and not to be offensive, but I don’t think I’d fit into your clothes this well. You’re very fit but I’m broader than you some, love,” Harry said, sitting on a stool at the island.

Louis laughed, “Give me a break, I’m big!” He joked, “You’re not the big hulking Goliath you think you are, love. I will say though you’re a lot more fit than you let on, those triceps aren’t just a natural occurrence. You didn’t even need my class,” he said, rinsing a box of cherry tomatoes in the sink.

“I mean it couldn’t hurt right? Plus the teacher was fit and I enjoyed the view,” Harry hummed, watching Louis move around the kitchen, “I’m sure I’d fit in your clothes just fine, just not as loose as they are on you. Where did you get these anyways?” He asked, gesturing to his mismatching clothes.

Louis grabbed a large salad bowl and poured the greens and tomato into it, “Okay to be honest, I haven’t done my laundry. I was supposed to last night but I was too excited about our date so I forgot and didn’t have clean stuff for you. Those are some of the pieces from the shop at the gym that absolutely no one bought. I told my manager the colors were shite but he didn’t listen. After a few months of not selling, they just let us have some,” he clarified as he mixed the salad, “I figured they’d fit you because they’re a little too long for me. Not that I’d mind seeing you in some tight clothes.”

“Ah, that makes more sense. I’m keeping them, by the way,” Harry winked, reaching over and popping a cherry tomato in his mouth.

After a long chatty dinner, the men moved into the living room with some glasses and a bottle of wine. Louis put on a funny film at Harry’s request, not caring if it didn’t fit with the Halloween theme. It served more as an ambiance than actual entertainment.

Louis was massaging Harry’s feet, something he’d actually offered to, as they chatted about their day. Louis told Harry about a client he had that had started crying about being dumped mid plank while Harry recounted the American tourist that had almost had a heart attack during one of his tours when her son tried to climb a display.

“Can I ask you something?” Harry asked, flexing his foot a bit on Louis’ lap.

Louis drank the last bit of his wine, “Of course. What do you want to know?” He asked, setting his glass on his expensive looking white coffee table.

“I’m not trying to be rude, at all. But I’m curious. The last three times we’ve had a sort of high pressure moment, aka when that one class where I accidentally got you hard, the morning after the party, and then again the class we had after it, you’ve sort of.. ran off? I guess that’s the best way to put it. And I know that people have different ways of dealing with uncomfortable situations but I’ve never really come across someone literally running away,” he said, watching Louis making sure the man didn’t look offended then continued, “So I guess my question is why is that? For you?”

Louis hummed in thought a bit, thumb rubbing one of Harry’s ankles gently. “That’s a good question. I think that for me, it sort of stems from the dynamic my ex and I had I guess. Don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t say I’m like, damaged or scarred or whatever from that relationship, but I did date him on and off for several years, starting when I was twenty. So pretty much my formative years relationship wise.” Louis began, “And even though we were involved for so long, albeit inconsistently, it always felt superficial. Like we were never in it for the long haul or to get married. So because of that, if things ever got a little more serious, if we had an issue that went past just not responding to a text quickly enough, I never got to deal with it correctly. He would brush me off or make me feel foolish for even bringing it up, embarrass me at the same time to sort of make sure I’d drop it.”

Harry frowned, reaching over to squeeze the hand Louis rested on his knee.

“So I got used to dealing with relationship related confrontations that way. It doesn’t extend into my professional life or anything, but any time I would date someone who wasn’t him, they didn’t last very long because I’d run away at the first sign of trouble. Which is my bad, I can’t blame that on anyone else,” Louis continued, “And when I did it with you, I was even more embarrassed because I knew I’d see you again, you weren’t someone I could avoid. And I was aware of it, like I know when I do it, which in a way helps me because I stop if I can help it. But I don’t want to do that with you, not again. Because I don’t want you to be the one who got away because I ran off one too many times.”

Harry blinked at him for a few seconds, setting his nearly empty glass of wine on the table.

“Say something?” Louis said, looking nervous.

Harry moved his legs off of Louis and slid over to him, pulling Louis in by the back of his neck for a tender kiss.

“What’s your ex’s name?” Harry asked.

“Owen,” Louis answered, gently pushing his nose against Harry’s.

“Fuck Owen,” he said, Louis giving a surprised laugh, “Fuck Owen for making you feel embarassed the way he did. But I like you, a lot. I don’t care if I have to physically hold you down so we can talk our issues out, I’m not going to walk away. Especially not from someone as special as you, okay?”

Louis kissed him again in response, cupping Harry’s face. “Thank you. I promise I’ll make an effort not to revert to that sort of behavior. I want us to work,” he murmured.

“Do you think that’s why it took you so long to open up more with Liam? And with me?” Harry asked.

“Partially, yeah I would say so. Didn't want to bare my heart just like that,” Louis said, “But it’s also just from general life experience you know? I’ve learned not to overshare about myself with people who have no business knowing that much about me, it’s really not worth it.”

“I know what you mean. And I hope you’ll help me when I fall into my ‘the sky is falling moments’ as Niall calls them. I huff and puff and catastrophize about small issues until they become much bigger than they actually are in my head,” Harry answered, pulling back to look at Louis more fully.

“Talk to me about that love, I haven’t quite experienced it firsthand from you,” Louis responded, reaching up and pushing a rogue curl behind Harry’s ear.

Harry nodded, “It’s hard to explain but I’ll try,” he began, “I wouldn’t say it’s something legitimately intrusive in my life because I’ve learned how to handle it, plus the boys, especially Niall, help me too. They’re good about talking me down whenever I’ve worried myself into a tizzy.”

Louis smiled softly at the phrasing then nodded for him to continue.

“And I can’t really pinpoint the exact catalyst of how I ended up like this, it was more of the environment I grew up in. I love my mum and sister, they’re my favorite women on the planet, but they have both been worriers ever since I could remember. So naturally I became the same way. I don’t fault them for it, I’m my own person but I lived with them both until I went off to uni when I was eighteen so it sort of just became a normal part of me,” he continued, “I’ve learned different techniques of how to help with my anxiety, yoga, breathing exercises, that sort of thing. But I still have my moments. And I want you to know that. I might need you to be the one to talk me down, you know?”

Louis nodded and pulled Harry in to kiss his forehead softly.

“Guess we both are going to help each other in this relationship,” Louis said, “That is if that’s what you want? To be in a relationship with me?”

Harry smiled brightly and nodded, kissing Louis deeply, “Of course I do. I really do.”

“Me too, I can’t think of anything more I’d like to be than your boyfriend,” Louis hummed and laid back against the side of the sofa, pulling Harry on top of him so they could continue kissing.

After a few more minutes Harry pulled back, “Would it be too much if I asked if we could move this into your bedroom?” He asked.

“Thank God I was hoping you’d say that,” Louis laughed breathily, letting Harry get up off him then standing up as well. He clicked the television and the men walked hand in hand into Louis’ bedroom.

That night they made love numerous times, slow and passionate rather than rushed as their other encounters had been. Harry had never been with anyone who his body responded to so intensely, he was nearly delirious with pleasure by the end of the night.

A nice fresh nighttime breeze from the open balcony door hit against Harry’s bare back as he laid partially on his stomach, arm thrown over Louis’ bare torso.

Louis’ face was pressed against the top of Harry’s head, pursing his lips every now and then and kissing it. It was gestures like that that made Harry know for sure he’d hit the jackpot.

“My legs feel numb. But in a really good way,” Harry mumbled, Louis shaking with laughter beneath him.

“Ditto. I thought I was gonna pass out that second time you topped,” Louis replied, hand that was in Harry’s messy hair massaging his scalp.

“You’re welcome,” Harry hummed, kissing Louis’ collarbone and sighing softly, “Can I just say how happy I am that you’re also verse?” He said, hand sliding up to scratch through Louis’ chest hair gently, “Switching back and forth felt phenomenal. You’re a very generous top yourself.”

Louis laughed and pulled Harry up a bit so he could kiss his lips, “Me too. Just means twice the fun,” he yawned, “Let’s get some sleep though. I’ll make us some breakfast this time.”

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, staying silent for a few seconds then speaking up again, “You know what I just remembered?”

“Hm?”

“I still have your hat.”

Louis laughed, “Oh shit, that’s right. My grandpa is probably wondering why I haven’t returned it,” he said and shrugged under Harry, “Tomorrow when I drop you off I’ll grab it, it’s no worry at all love.”

Harry closed his eyes, “You’re m’boyfriend,” he mumbled.

“That’s right, baby.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Babe have you seen my Airpods?” Harry called out, walking a circle around _their_ coffee table.

After a year of dating, Louis had asked Harry to move in with him. It was more of a formality at that point given that Harry spent more time there than not. Initially Harry was reluctant to take the plunge of officially moving out, but Niall reassured him it would be no problem because he’d been preparing for this for months and Leila had agreed to move in and help Niall with the rent.

It took awhile for Harry to get used to living in such a nice place, always feeling like he should avoid leaving any trace of himself anywhere. After several long reassuring conversations, Louis had made Harry understand that it was his home too, and he could leave his own things strewn about if he wanted to.

But now Harry regretted taking that so much to heart because he couldn’t find the damn Airpods Niall had finally convinced him to switch to.

Harry checked the pockets of his coat hanging on the coat rack, groaning in frustration when he came up empty handed. “Lou? Have you seen them? I wanted to leave them charging before we left for dinner so they would be ready by tomorrow!” Harry tried again, “I don’t want to be late for our reservation because I can’t find them!”

Louis had reserved them an evening dinner at some fancy new restaurant that Liam had supposedly told him about so it was important they get there on time. Especially after Harry had spent so long getting ready in his new silk royal blue button up shirt and matching loafers.

Louis peeked out from the bathroom in the hallway, “I’m pretty sure they’re on the balcony table, I was listening to a podcast on them earlier, sorry!” He rushed out.

“Oh okay. It’s fine babe I just thought I’d left them in the car or something,” Harry smiled, giving Louis a quick kiss before going through their room.

He stepped out onto the balcony, admiring it a moment. One of the first things he did once he felt more at home was revamp the balcony, removing the wall sconces and adding fairy lights instead, as well as a nice outdoor table and a couple of chairs for when they wanted to have a meal out there.

“Ah yeah they’re right here, babe!” Harry called out seeing the small white container resting in the middle of the table. He picked it up, pausing when he heard a distinct clattering bouncing around in it. “What the fuck?” He mumbled, shaking it again. It felt so much lighter and hollower than usual.

Harry opened it and tilted it onto his other palm, gasping loudly.

There on his palm was a dark silver ring with a narrow band that held a smooth blue oval stone in an intricate setting and smaller white stones encasing it.

“What..?” He breathed, turning around and seeing Louis already standing there, eyes shimmering wetly.

Louis walked over wordlessly, stopped in front of Harry and lowered down onto one knee.

“Oh my god!” Harry breathed, his own eyes now stinging with tears.

Louis held out his hand, palm up and Harry hurried to give him the ring.

“Thank you baby. I sort of need it for what I’m about to ask you,” Louis smiled, taking a deep breath.

“I wanted to write this down, practice it until I memorized it, even. But then I realized that it wouldn’t be right. Because every moment with you just becomes another reason why I am so in love with you, that when I bought this ring two months ago, anything I wrote back then would be outdated from the million new reasons you’ve given me to love you since.”

Harry sobbed happily, letting Louis take his left hand and using the other one to cover his mouth.

“But when it’s our wedding, and we’re both wearing stupidly expensive tuxedos, best believe I’ll be waxing poetry about the way your smile is the most beautiful one I’ve seen, or about how the way you love me compares to no other feeling in the world, “Louis continued, sniffling softly, “So for now baby, I just have one question. Harry, will you marry me?” He asked, looking into Harry’s eyes.

“Yes! Oh my god, yes of course I will!” Harry choked out happily, watching Louis shakily slide the ring on his finger. He tugged Louis to his feet and pulled him into a deep kiss, dipping the man slightly.

“Baby, we’re getting married!” He laughed happily between kisses, Louis joining him.

After taking many pictures to send their friends and family, they finally got themselves into the car to go to the restaurant.

“Baby how did you get a ring container like that?” Harry asked, admiring his ring.

“Well I had to order it special from a guy on Etsy,” Louis smiled as he pulled into the car park, “I thought back to when you told me about the day we first talked, about how it was basically because of the whole AirPod dilemma. So I thought, well I have to include that detail in the proposal. It was the catalyst to giving me the best thing in my life.”

Harry cooed and leaned over to kiss his bearded cheek as the man pulled to a stop.

“You know those tossers haven’t responded to the pictures I sent the group chat? They haven’t even opened them,” Harry complained, unbuckling himself and checking his phone.

“They’re probably busy, love. Niall is working and Zayn and Liam are most likely having their own dinner,” Louis answered without looking at Harry.

They walked out of the car hand in hand and entered.

“Fancy,” Harry whispered as they approached the host’s booth.

“It’s under Tomlinson,” Louis said, the maître d' looking at his monitor then looking very pleased.

“Right this way, gentlemen,” the man said and led them through the large restaurant.

“Oh my god if Liam and Zayn and Niall knew what just happened they would be dying right now,” Harry smiled, holding Louis’ hand as they walked through some double doors.

“Yeah?” Louis smiled then gestured for Harry to look forward.

“Surprise!”

Harry gasped as he took in the sight in front of him. It was a beautiful outdoor dining area yes, but it was filled with Zayn, Liam, Niall, Leila, and so many more of their friends and family.

“I think they already know, baby,” Louis hummed into Harry’s ear, kissing Harry’s cheekbone softly. Harry still hadn’t said anything, mind reeling from not only the surprise from the engagement, but that everyone they loved was there to celebrate the moment with them.

Their friends hurried over to crowd them in tight, joyful hugs, some clambering to admire Harry’s ring and others just simply snapping photos of the pair.

“How did you..?” Harry asked Louis, gesturing to their loved ones surrounding them.

“I swore them all to secrecy and they were more than happy to comply. No one was going to ruin the surprise,” Louis answered, letting Harry pull him into his chest. He wrapped his arms loosely around Harry’s shoulders and sighed.

“You are so amazing Lou, you never cease to surprise me,” Harry smiled, turning to nuzzle their noses together.

“Baby this is just the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is that! Thank you to everyone who gave my fic a chance, I know it's not always easy reading content from people from who you have no idea what to expect. And if you've made it this far, I truly hope you enjoyed it and leave me your thoughts in the comments. And if you kindly want to share my Tumblr post about it, you can do so with this fic post [fic post](https://peachbootylouis.tumblr.com/post/631891154997215232/put-on-your-running-shoes-im-ready-to-go-36k)


End file.
